Changing Pace
by Invictorius
Summary: Sequel to Silver Screen - you may not need to read the first story but some parts do link back. Emma and Regina are starting their family but obstacles from Emma's past through them a few curve balls.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ABC and Disney. I only own the plot**

**Chapter 1**

"Emma, baby," Regina coos to her wife as they have now sat here for about an hour since the social workers left. Emma's crying had stopped a short time ago. Emma didn't seem to hear Regina, so she tried again.

"Emma my love," Regina says as she gently turns her wife's face to meet hers. Her heart breaks at the look in her wife's eyes.

"Talk to me my darling please?" Regina says as she takes Emma's hand in hers.

"I… I… I don't even know where to start," Emma says. Her mind is going a mile a minute and she can't make sense of anything.

"I am…. furious with her," Emma says as she tries to sort out what is going on in her mind. She stands and clenches her fists in anger. Regina just sits and listens to her wife.

"How could she do this again? Look at that beautiful baby! How could she do that to a child again and again and again!" Emma exclaims loudly. Regina again makes no sound. She knows right now her wife needs to get this out of her head and into words. When Emma kept things in her head that's when things got on top of her.

"What the fuck type of a person did I come from? Jesus I shouldn't be a parent," Emma says as her wild eyes settle on her wife and their baby in her tummy.

"Hey, you are a parent. Look at Neal Emma. You raised him. He is an incredible young man and you did that," Regina says as she stands and places her hands on her wife's face so she can focus on something.

"Regina that poor baby," Emma says as the tears begin to fall.

"She wants me back doesn't she," they two women hear from the doorway. Emma turns to see Ingrid and Neal standing there. His eyes red from crying.

"No Buddy, that's not it. Come here and let me explain," Emma says as she beckons her brother in and hugs him tightly.

She kisses the top of his head although he is growing so fast it won't be long until she will not be able to do that anymore. Ingrid sits on the couch and Regina sits beside her. Emma pulls over a chair and Neal takes the empty spot on the couch. Emma exhales and Regina reaches out a hand to her to hold. She is so proud of how strong her wife is being right now. She had no idea how Emma is doing this.

"Ok, child services were her. Mary Margaret was brought to hospital a few days ago. She is very sick. She needs a kidney and liver transplant," Emma starts. Ingrid inhales a deep breath from that amount of information.

"She also gave birth to a baby girl," Emma says as she hands Ingrid the picture of the tiny baby.

"Oh my god!" Ingrid exclaims. She looks at the picture before handing it to Neal. Neal just looks he doesn't say a word.

"What did they want?" Neal asks.

"Right now, that is all they have said. They are coming back in the morning to talk further," Emma says as she tries to gauge what is going on in her brother's head while Regina keeps an eye on them both. Ingrid exhales a breath as she looks at the photo Neal handed back to her. Regina noticed he ran his fingers over the image just as Emma had but he was emotionless in doing that.

"What now?" Neal asks.

"I think we all need to try and get some rest and get ready and see what they have to say to us tomorrow," Emma says calmly as right now that is all she has got. Ingrid stands and goes to Emma. She takes Emma's hands and pulls her up to stand. She hugs her tightly saying all the words she can in those actions.

"Neal why don't you come stay out with me," Ingrid says with a look to Regina. Regina understands immediately. Divide and conquer. Neal nods and heads out with Ingrid to the guest house.

Emma huffs and lands herself back on the couch shoving her fists into her eyes. She lets out a groan. Regina adjusts herself so she is facing her wife and waits for her to talk. After a silence of about 5 minutes. Emma finally speaks.

"Gina, I can't leave that baby," Emma says as she pulls her hands from her eyes to look at her wife. Tears are welled in the corners of her eyes and she doesn't know how Regina is going to take this. They have their own baby due any minute now, but Emma knows she will never forgive herself if she doesn't take her baby sister and care for her.

"I know my love," Regina says with a warm smile. Emma looks into her wife's eyes and all she sees is love looking back.

"What do you mean you know?" Emma asks with a furrowed brow.

"I knew as soon as you set your eyes on her. Emma you have the biggest heart I know. I knew that as soon as you saw that baby you would want to take her into our family," Regina says as she takes her wife's hands and starts running comforting circles on the back of her hand with her thumb.

"Our family?" Emma questions with the hint of a smile.

"Yes, our family," Regina says as she holds up her hand and shows Emma her wedding ring.

"This little thing here means it's our family in case you forgot," Regina says.

Emma moves over to kiss her wife.

"But we are going to have two new-borns," Emma says when the kiss breaks and she rests her head on Regina's.

"I know but we are here, together. Emma we are not going to let your little sister just get put in the system. She is going to come here into this crazy house and be a part of us," Regina says.

"Regina, I love you so much," Emma says as the tears spill down her cheeks again. Regina pulls her wife as best she can into a hug.

"We can do this Emma," Regina says as she kisses the side of her wife's head.

"Let's go get some sleep, tomorrow may be a big day," Regina suggests. Emma nods and the couple rise and head upstairs to their room.

Regina is ready and in bed first. She watches as her wife slowly goes through her nightly routine. She knows there is more coming from the blonde and that she is going to need a lot of love and support and this time. She watches as Emma struggles into her pyjamas and flops into the bed with a huff. Emma turns to her wife and Regina turns to face her.

"Regina are you sure about this," Emma asks again.

"Emma we will be ok. Will it be hard? Yes. Will we be tired and all of those joyous things that come from having a baby, but Emma when I look in your eyes and see the hurt that you have when you think of leaving that baby that is enough to convince me that we need to do this and I say we because I am in this with you 100%," Regina says. Emma swears she just fell in love with Regina all over again in that moment. How did she get so lucky to meet a woman such as Regina? The other half of her soul is within this woman she feels it. Her world is spinning right now and the only thing tethering her to this earth is her wonderful wife. Her true north. Her heart and soul. As she gazes Regina's brown orbs, she knows that Regina is in this with her. Emma moves over and kisses her wife in a soft and loving kiss that portraits all the things she is feeling right now for the brunette. Regina lightly strokes her wife's hair back off her face. Emma closes her eyes at the touch. Her breathing slows down, and she feels herself falling asleep. As she does something else fires in her brain.

What the hell is she going to do about Mary Margaret!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

Regina wakes the next morning to an empty bed beside her. She is not surprised because Emma tossed and turned all night. She rubs where her wife normally is in the morning and sighs. She is worried for Emma right now. Emma likes to bottle things up, but this is too big to contain. She gets up and moves into the bathroom as she does, she rubs her belly.

"Morning sweetheart," she says as she feels a kick in response. She smiles and goes to the toilet. She goes down stairs but Emma is not in the sitting room or the kitchen. The patio door is open, so Regina moves out to the patio. Her wife is sitting on the couch staring off into space. A cold cup of coffee long forgotten in her hand.

"Hey," Regina says as she moves to the back of the couch and runs her fingers through Emma's locks.

"Hey," Emma says as she turns and smiles at her wife.

"Morning Nugget," she says as she presses a kiss to Regina's stomach. Regina smiles at the action that she has grown to love so much. Emma pulls Regina down for a kiss of her own.

"Morning," Emma whispers against her lips.

"Morning," Regina responds. Her desire for the blonde mounting. Her sex drive had been so high through the pregnancy. She had to quell it right now though as the blonde needs her right now.

"How are you?" Regina says as she moves around the couch to sit down. Emma immediately pulls Regina to her.

"I am tired. I am pissed off," Emma exhales as she lowers her head to rest on Regina's shoulder. Regina intertwines their fingers as always, the action the calms Emma.

"Just when things were starting off for us here, she comes like a wrecking ball to ruin it all and then on top of that to bring another child that she can't take care of into this world," Emma exasperates.

Regina just continues to stroke Emma's hand as she remains quiet.

"Are we being crazy taking this other baby?" Emma asks her wife.

"Emma babe as I said last night, you will never forgive yourself if you don't. I am with you all the way ok. She will be a part of our family. Just like Neal is. Emma, I love you and I know you. You will beat yourself up about this if you don't. Financially we are comfortable. We have money to do this. So, after that it is love and I know you have plenty love to give," Regina smiles as she lightly presses her lips to Emma's.

"But what about Mary Margaret?" Emma says, "what if she wants to be involved or see here?"

"We will have to cross that bridge when we come to it. My opinion on this right now, no offense to you but I don't want a drug user around our family. If she is going to hurt you, Henry and the babies I don't want her here. If you don't want to see her or Neal doesn't want to see her than I am with you both," Regina says honestly "we will make these decisions as a family when we have more information." Emma nods along with Regina tears filling her eyes as she falls more in love with Regina. Her capacity to love amazes the blonde day in day out.

"I love you so much Regina, and I am sorry all of this is happening when we are about to have our baby," Emma says rubbing Regina's baby bump.

"You do not need to say sorry to me. This isn't your fault," Regina responds as she leans in and kisses her wife.

They stay cuddled up for a while when the knock comes to the door.

"I will go see if Neal wants to come over," says Regina as she heads to the guest house. Emma takes a deep breath as she stands and makes her way to the door to answer it.

"Hi Mrs Swan-Mills," Eric says.

"Hi, please come in," Emma says to both the social workers. She shows them to the kitchen where she asks if they want coffee. Both say yes so; she prepares the coffee. A heavy silence has fallen over the kitchen. Regina arrives back from the guest house without Neal. She shakes her head at Emma.

"Morning Anna, Eric," Regina says as she helps her wife bring the coffee and teas for them to the table.

"Ready to begin," Eric asks as he looks at both women.

"Yes," Emma says as she looks at her wife. Regina interlocks her fingers with Emma's to give her wife the support she desperately needs right now.

"Ok, so your little sister is doing well. We just came from the hospital this morning. Social services have decided that your mother is unfit to take her. As you are the only blood relative apart from your brother, we are offering you the chance to take her. If you decided not to, she will be put into our care," Anna says carefully. She didn't want to make this situation any harder by saying something inconsiderate.

"Ok, and when do you need to know," Emma asks even though she knows the answer.

"Well she will be in hospital for at least another two weeks the doctors told us this morning, so I suppose you would have that time to think about it," Anna replies.

"We spoke last night; we would like to take her. Will my mother have to have access to her because we are not sure what we fill about that," Emma replies. Regina squeezes her hand showing her support again.

"It may be something we have to look at. If she even wants access would be the first question. Then if she does, we would have to decide if she is fit for visitation. You could also request she signs over her parental rights, if she does that then you would have full say," Eric explains. Emma nods her understanding.

"Can we do that straight away?" Regina asks.

"Which?" Anna asks.

"The parental rights being signed over," Regina says. Emma looking at her wife knowing she is thinking something here.

"We can check that out for you," Anna says making a note in her notebook so she can give them an answer.

"What about my… Mary Margaret?" Emma asks. Regina smiles at her wife loving how she is still so caring even if this woman doesn't deserve it.

"She is still gravely ill. As of this morning she was on her way to surgery. They had found her a kidney. She was number one on the list for that. She also needs a liver transplant but that hasn't happened yet," Anna replies. Emma just nods taking in the information as best she can right now.

"Can we see the baby?" Emma asks.

"Sure, we can bring you to the hospital to see her," Eric responds.

"Do I have to see Mary Margaret?" Emma asks unsure if she could cope with that right now.

"No, not if you don't want to. They are not together at the hospital," Eric answers.

"Has she asked to see the baby?" Emma asks.

Eric and Anna share a look.

"No," Anna answers. The anger rises in Emma again. How can someone do that to a child? She moves her hand to her own baby, currently safe inside Regina. Emma cannot fathom right now how someone would not want to see their baby.

"Can we take a few moments?" Regina says after a few moments of silence. She sees in Emma that there is so much information in Emma's head now she is having trouble trying to work through it all.

"Sure," Eric answers. Regina stands pulling Emma after her. They head out to the patio.

"You ok baby," Regina says pulling Emma into her arms as best she can with this bump.

"I don't know," Emma honestly answers her. She sighs as she enjoys the feeling of being pressed against her wife. A little kick from Regina's belly into Emma makes Emma jump.

"Hey Nugget," Emma says with a smile. Emma rubs Regina's bumps where the kick came from.

"What is it?" Emma asks the bump. Another kick has them both smiling.

"Emma look at me, we are here together. As much as we are going to bring this baby into the world, we can work out everything else," Regina says taking her wife's hand and kissing it.

"Ok, how about we go to the hospital and see her. I want to take her Regina. I can't let her go in the system," Emma responds, "I would be as bad as my mother if I turned my back on her like she did to us."

"Hey, you are nothing like your mother. You are the opposite. You have stepped up to every challenge life has thrown your way and that young man in the gest house is a testament to you and how you raised him," Regina says placing both her hands on Emma's face to ensure her wife will look at her while she speaks these words.

"Now let's go inside and go to the hospital and tell your sister she's got a home with us," Regina says as she presses her lips lightly to her wife's lips.

"I don't deserve you Regina," Emma says as a few stray tears fall from her eyes from her wife's lovely words.

They re-enter the house. The two social workers remained at the table talking.

"ok, we want to take her in. Can we go see her now?" Emma asks.

"Sure thing, we can take you there or you can follow us," Anna responds.

"We will follow you," Emma says. Both social workers nod as they head out to their car.

"Oh, before you go what is her name?" Emma asks.

"She doesn't have one," Eric answers. Emma gasps. Her mother didn't even care enough to name the child. The anger rises in Emma again. Regina puts her arms around her from behind seeing her wife's fists clench again.

"That's ok, we can do it no bother," Regina says pressing a kiss behind her wife's ear.

Emma turns to her wife and smiles. She would be lost without this wonder of a woman.

"I love you Regina," Emma says.

"I love you too Emma," Regina responds. Anna smiles at the act as they take their leave. Anna has marvelled for the little time that she has interacted with the couple at how in love they are. She hopes someday she can find someone that looks at her the way Emma and Regina look at one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

Neal watches from the window of the guest house as the social workers leave.

"Neal, do you want something to eat?" Ingrid asks him.

"No thanks," he answers. He sighs. Ingrid moves and sits on the window seat beside him.

"What is it? Neal please talk to me?" Ingrid asks.

"I am afraid that they will take me from Emma," Neal says as he swallows hard keeping those tears at bay.

"Why would they do that?" Ingrid says.

"I don't know," Neal says, "they will have their own baby and now my sister maybe it will just be too much."

"Do you really think your sister will allow that to happen?" Ingrid asks. Neal just shrugs.

"Neal, I know that she is biologically your sister, but she has raised you just as a mother. Everything she does for you is the same as what a parent would do for their child. And now you have Regina who is doing that too. Neal you aren't just a chore for them or something they have to do, you are their family," Ingrid says rubbing the young boy's cheek.

"She's right," a voice says from the door of the sitting room. Emma and Regina are both standing there.

"Neal you are my brother, but you are my family. It was always you and me for a while, but now we are finding more people to share our love with. We are making our family bigger so that there is more love around us," Emma says. Neal starts to cry, and Emma moves to him and takes her brother into a hug.

"I love you buddy. Always," Emma says as she places a kiss on her brother's temple. Regina gives a watery smile at the pair.

"We are going to the hospital to see the baby. Would you two likes to come?" Emma asks.

"Yes please," Neal says. Ingrid nods too. They all get ready to leave.

They reach the hospital quickly and as they head to the door Emma reaches for Regina's hand. Regina is delighted as it had been her that has started most reactions the past 24 hours. She was afraid Emma was going into a shell and thinking of doing all of this on her own. The fact that Emma reached for Regina's hand she was hoping meant Emma knew that it wasn't her against the world anymore. That the day they got married and even before that they were now a team.

They meet Anna and Eric in the entrance hall of the hospital. Neal hides behind Emma as if they might snatch him from his sister there and then. The pair of social workers bring them to the paediatrics floor of the hospital and then to the neo natal area. They make enquiries for the doctor they had been dealing with.

"Hello, I am Dr. Zelena West," a flame haired doctor says offering her hand to Emma and then Regina.

"Hi, I am Emma Swan- Mills and this is my wife Regina Swan -Mills. This is my mother Ingrid and my brother Neal," Emma makes the introductions.

"Well Emma I have been taking care of your sister. Now I am afraid I can only allow two of you in to see her at a time. She is quiet the fighter. Just before you go in there. She is small but she is fine. She is healthy apart from her size. She was 5lbs 1 ounce when she was born. There are also a lot of machines around her, again these are a precaution. She is doing great," Zelena tries to ensure the family.

"Shall we?" Zelena says indicating the door out of the waiting room they were in. Emma nods and takes Regina's hand again. Regina follows her wife out of the room and down the hall after the doctor. Anna and Eric hang back allowing them time.

"Here she is," Zelena says as she indicates a tiny baby in an incubator.

"Wow," Emma says looking at her tiny sister, "she's beautiful." Emma looks in with wonderment at her sister. She is so tiny. Regina looks at the beautiful baby and she feels her heart fill further to think that they will raise this little girl too. Her hand moves to her own bump giving it a little rub. Emma looks at her wife to see how she is doing.

"She's beautiful Emma," Regina says as she presses a kiss to her wife's hands that she is still holding.

"Can I hold her?" Emma asks.

"Of course. Just let us get you some gowns for now. Her immune system is a little low," Dr. West says as she busies herself getting some gowns for the pair.

"Thanks," Emma says as she takes the gown and puts it on and then helps Regina into hers. Zelena moves over to the incubator and opens it. She slowly and carefully picks up the baby and turns to hand her to Emma. Emma carefully takes her tiny sister in her arms.

"Hey there little one," Emma says as she looks upon the serene face of her younger sister. She is beautiful. Tears well in the corners of Emma's eyes. Regina moves over beside her wife looking at the adorable baby that Regina fell in love with yesterday when she saw the pictures. Emma just takes in her little sister for a moment. Zelena watches the pair and the baby smiling. She was hoping this little one would have a happy ending. She is the sweetest little baby. Zelena has a real soft spot for the little girl.

Regina is cooing at the little girl. The thought pops into her head that they need to give her a name.

"What do you think we should call her?" Regina asks. Emma looks at her wife.

"I think I thought of one when I saw her, but not sure if you would like it," Emma says shyly.

"Let me decide that," Regina says with a smile.

"Isabelle or Izzy for short," Emma says. Regina smiles she loves it.

"I love it. Hi there Isabelle Swan," Regina says.

"Isabelle Swan-Mills," Emma states.

"What?" Regina says as her head snaps to her wife.

"Shit sorry Regina if I over stepped. I just thought with you asking about us taking full parental rights that you would want to be her parent too," Emma says blushing now that she had clearly read the decisions wrong.

"No Emma I…I just didn't expect that," Regina responds.

"I would love to be Izzy's other mom," Regina says, "so we are thinking of full on adoption here?"

"Yes, I have been thinking about it a lot. I want to adopt her and be here parents. I don't want my mom coming back. Looking at the fear in Neal today sealed it for me. He is always afraid that he will be taken. I don't want that for her. And even if we can I want her to sign her rights to Neal away too," Emma says strongly.

"You have been doing a lot of thinking," Regina says with a smile as she cups her wife's cheek.

"Yea sorry, I have been doing all of this planning without talking to you," Emma says.

"Well we are talking now, and I am with you all the way my love," Regina responds, "now give me a hold of this precious little one here." Regina takes Izzy into her arms. She coos at the little baby.

Emma's heart swelled at the sight. She had been waiting to see Regina with a baby in her arms. While it was not happening, the way they thought as in it should be there baby Regina is cooing over Emma is overwhelmed with love for her wife.

"You are a beautiful little one, aren't you?" Regina says to Izzy. Emma leans over her wife's shoulder.

"Hey Izzy, how would you like to come home with us when you are ready?" Emma asks and as if she understands her older sister Izzy smiles in her sleep. This causes both Emma and Regina to laugh. They spend a bit more time with her before Regina pops out to allow Neal or Ingrid in. Neal arrives first as Emma continues to talk to the baby.

"Hey," Neal says looking at his two sisters. Emma looks up and smiles at her brother.

"Izzy, I would like you to meet your brother Neal," Emma says to the little bundle wrapped in her arms. Neal moves over looking down at the tiny girl.

"She's so tiny," Neal says.

"Ya she's a little small but she is strong," Emma says showing Neal the grip Izzy has on her hand. Neal laughs. He touches the cheek of his younger sister.

"Pretty isn't she?" Emma asks.

"Ya, she is," Neal says looking at the tiny face of his little sister. Emma smiles at Neal.

"We are going to be ok Neal. I promise," Emma says looking at her little brother.

"I know Emma," Neal says believing his sister. The siblings spend a bit more time together before Dr. West arrives back and says that Izzy needs some rest. They place her back in the incubator and get ready to leave. Ingrid sneaks in for a look at the new addition to her family before they leave. Before they leave Emma and Regina move into a private room to speak with Anna and Eric.

"We have decided that we want Mary Margaret to sign away her parental rights," Emma says.

"Ok we will see what we can do. If she doesn't it may mean going to court to get a judge to order it," Eric says.

Emma nods her understanding and Regina squeezes her hand.

"If that's what it takes. Also, can I ask about getting her to sign over her rights to Neal?" Emma asks.

"Am, we can look into that for you too," Eric says, "may I ask why?"

"Every time you guys send someone to our house my brother thinks he will be taken from me. He lives in fear that he will have to go and live with her or with another family. I don't want him dealing with that anymore," Emma says. Regina smiles and nods at her wife.

"Ok we will ask the questions for you. We will be in touch soon. You can come and see Izzy I believe you have called her as often as you like. We will try and get paperwork in order. As far as we are concerned, we are temporarily granting you full custody of Izzy. It is just temporary until we get everything official and with the parental rights question hanging over it," Anna says.

"Thank you so much for everything. Sorry if I have been short with you at times," Emma says.

"It's no problem Mrs. Swan Mills. You are going through a lot at the moment. We understand," Anna says with a smile.

They leave the room and go find Ingrid and Neal.

"Hey you two, lets head home," Emma says and the family leave the hospital together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 4**

A few days pass with visits to the hospital to see Izzy and bonding with the newest member of their family. Emma and Regina are the ones that go most often but Neal has been by a few times to see his sister. One day as Regina is feeding Izzy and Emma watches a knock comes on the hospital room door. Emma opens it to Eric and Anna.

"Hi Mrs Swan Mills, may we talk to you?" Eric asks.

"Sure, come on in," Emma says as she opens the door further to allow them in.

"Mrs Swan Mills, how are you?" Anna says to Regina.

"I am good thanks," Regina says refocusing on now burping Izzy.

"How is she doing?" Eric asks after Izzy.

"She is doing good. Getting better day by day. She is on track to be released from hospital next week," Emma says smiling in the direction of her wife and sister.

"That's great news. She looks good," Anna says looking at Izzy in Regina's arms.

"So, we spoke to Mary Margaret. We could only get to speak with her until yesterday as she was still recovering from her operation," Eric says.

"She has said she will sign over her parental rights for both of them, but she wants to speak to you first," Eric finishes trying to gauge Emma's reaction to the news.

"Why?" Emma blurts out.

"She didn't tell us. She just said that was her condition. She also said she would like to see Neal," Eric continues.

"No that isn't happening," Emma says sternly "she can't make him, right?"

"He is old enough to answer that so if he says no, no one is going to force him to meet with her," Anna says.

Emma nods, she knows Neal won't meet her, and she accepts that from him.

"Ok, when does she want to meet?" Emma asks. Regina has now placed Izzy back in her bed and has moved beside her wife and places a comforting hand on her back. Emma smiles at Regina.

"We can arrange it as soon as you are ready. She is going to be here for another while, so it is really down to you," Eric responds.

"Ok, may I think about it and get back to you?" Emma asks.

"Sure, thing just gives us a call when you are ready to set something up," Anna says as they stand to leave.

"Thanks again," Emma says as she shows the two out. Emma puffs out her cheeks and leans against the door. Regina comes up to Emma and takes both her hands. She places a kiss upon her lips. Emma returns the kiss.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks as she pulls back from her wife.

"I don't really want to see her, but if that's what it takes to get her to sign her rights away then I will do it," Emma says back "I would rather get it over and done with so we can get that sweet girl home and get ready for Nugget to join us."

Regina smiles at her wife.

"Emma you are so strong, but you don't have to go and see her on your own. I can go with you," Regina says kissing her wife's hands.

"No Regina. I don't want her to meet you. She doesn't deserve to meet you. You are too precious to me to be subjected to that," Emma says as she squeezes her wife's hands.

"I want to be there for you," Regina says.

"I know you do and you will be right up until I go to see her and right after when I need you for hugs and kisses," Emma responds to her wife cupping her face in her hands and pressing her lips to hers.

"Ok," Regina responds kissing her wife deeply. They get a little carried away and only separate when they hear a knock on the door. Doctor West enters the room.

"Hello ladies how is our little star doing?" she asks the flushed pair.

"She is good, she just finished feeding a while ago, so she is just having her nap," Regina answers.

"Great. All her tests are coming back really good so we should be releasing her next week provided nothing happens in the meantime," Doctor West responds.

"How are you doing?" Zelena asks Regina.

"Any day now," she smiles as she rubs her bumps. Her due date was the day before, but her own doctor had reckoned she would be a few more days.

"Well I hope it all goes well for you; I will leave you to it. I have more patients to see," Zelena says as she leaves the room.

Emma and Regina say goodbye to Izzy and her nurse who has now entered that they are leaving. They walk hand in hand to the car chatting about the first new addition to their family. Emma had spent the rest of her time at home preparing a second crib and get two of things for both babies. When they get home, they see Cora's car in the drive. Cora and Henry had been so helpful and supportive since they told them what was going on. Cora often came over and cooked dinner for them. Emma was so grateful for them.

"Hey babe," Emma says after they had stepped out of the car.

"I think I want to do this meeting tomorrow. If I leave it hang over me, I will never do it or I will get myself so worked up about it," Emma says.

"I think that is great," Regina says "whenever you want Emma. I am here for you."

"Emma whatever you need right now we can do it. I am here. We are all here for you and Neal. I love you all so much and now we have Izzy too. Pretty soon nugget here will arrive, and we will still be here for you," Regina says.

"I love you Regina," Emma says.

"I love you too," Regina says back, and she takes Emma's hand and leads her into their house. Cora calls hello from the kitchen and Emma moves to the study to ring Eric and Anna while she still has the courage. She arranges to meet Mary Margaret the following day when they go to see Izzy. Regina says she will feed and wait with Izzy while Emma goes.

"Hey Mom, can you do me a favour?" Regina says to her mother after Emma has gone upstairs to say hi to Neal.

"Sure, thing dear what is it?" Cora says.

"I want to take Emma out just the two of us could you look after Neal tonight?" Regina asks.

"Of course, dear I think that is a wonderful idea for you and Emma," Cora says.

"What is a wonderful idea for us?" Emma asks as she enters the kitchen.

"I want us to go out for the evening," Regina says.

"Ok," Emma says with a smile, thinking how sweet it is for her wife to try and take her mind off these things for a couple of hours. Regina had arranged with Kathryn who was on holiday's in Europe to use their apartment. If they went out, they would be followed by the press, so she decided to organise something private for them. She had even got a caterer to cook the dinner for them so that it would be ready when they got there. They both needed time together. They were about to become very busy with two new-borns in the house, so she wanted them to have some time together before all that happened. They head off to get ready, Emma is watching Regina change her clothes.

"You are so sexy," Emma says as she comes up behind Regina who is only in her underwear. She places her hands-on Regina's hips as she kisses her neck. Regina moans.

"Emma," she whispers "if you start this I will never leave. I will take you right here and now." Emma moans at her wife's words.

"And what is so wrong with that," Emma whispers into Regina's ear as she nibbles her ear lobe. She pulls the lobe into her mouth sucking on it causing Regina to thrust her backside backwards into Emma's crotch. A moan comes from one of them although right now neither of them are sure from where. Regina takes Emma's hand and guides it into her panties. Emma smirks at the action and her fingers quickly find the familiar path to Regina's clit. Emma circles her clit as she continues to suck on Regina's neck and kiss her. Regina's head is thrown back as she is enjoying the ever-diligent fingers of her wife.

"Fuck Emma, that feels so good," Regina says as she chases her release. Due to all the stress and being so busy with everything it had been about a week since they had been intimate, and Regina really misses her wife. Regina snakes her hand around Emma's head pulling her wife closer. She turns her head allowing Emma to capture her lips as Emma's nimble fingers pinch Regina's clit causing the brunette to come. Regina is lost in how amazing her wife makes her feel in this moment. She has never had such orgasms as she has with Emma. They are so compatible in every way. She is so glad she found a partner like Emma. Who fulfilled her on every level in every way? Regina turns around to face Emma. Emma takes her hand from Regina's panties and as she is moving her hand towards her lips to taste her wife Regina redirects Emma's fingers into her own mouth. She moans around the blonde's fingers in her mouth. Emma's pupils go wide at the sight of Regina licking her essence of Emma's fingers. So hot she thinks. Emma kisses Regina tasting Regina. She moans into the brunette's mouth.

"Let's finished getting ready, we can do more of this later," Regina says with a wink as she sashays herself into the walk-in closet to continue getting ready.

Emma bits her lips as she watches her sexy wife walk away. How did she ever get so lucky?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 5**

Emma drives them to Kathryn's place. As they open the door of Kathryn's house the smell of food immediately captures both of their appetites. The food smells amazing. Emma helps Regina out of her coat and hangs them both up. They enter the kitchen where Regina's chef friend Clive is cooking.

"Hi Clive," Regina says as her friend moves over to the brunette.

"Regina my darling you are glowing," Clive says as he wraps her into a hug.

"Emma you look great too," says Clive as her hugs her too, "now my darlings I have the room all set up and I have brought a friend to be a waiter so please follow me."

They both gasp when they see how Clive has set up the room so beautifully for them.

"Clive this is amazing," Regina says looking at the table setting, the flowers and the candles. Clive nods and smiles at them and introduces them to August. August smiles and helps the ladies settle into the table. They share a bottle of grape juice. They have both grown accustomed to the taste through Regina's pregnancy.

"Regina thanks so much for this. Having an evening with you is just what I needed," Emma says as she intertwines their fingers. Regina smiles and kisses Emma's hand.

"I just wanted to spend time with you," Regina says, "sorry if that is selfish."

"Not at all. This is amazing," Emma says back. They share a lovely evening just chatting about things. They try their best to stay away from the tougher topics that they have been dealing with over the last week or two. The meal is wonderful. Clive has simply outdone himself this time. He is an amazing chef, but tonight's food is by far the best they have ever had. After they finish dessert Clive enters and tells them he is finished and has tidied the kitchen and he will be leaving. Regina gets up to show him out but her refuses wishing the ladies both well as he heads off.

"This is amazing," Emma says as they lounge on the swing in the back garden.

"mm," Regina hums along with her wife's statement. As they sit there Regina's hormones take over. She moves closer to Emma and turns the blonde's head to her. She kisses Emma softly. The moment is tender despite Regina wanting to take her wife right here and now. Regina presses her tongue into Emma; lips asking for permission which is immediately granted. As they continue to make out like a couple of teenagers Emma's hand snakes under Regina's shirt. Regina pulls back and looks into her wife's eyes. Green eyes are nearly black with desire which sends a throb to Regina's core. Emma moves back to get access to Regina's neck.

"Emma we can't do this here," Regina says trying to quell her sex drive. She pushes Emma back and another throb is sent to her core when she sees the want and desire on her wife's face.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Regina says.

"Won't Kathryn be pissed?" Emma asks.

"I owe her one, she did it on my bed when we were in college," Regina says with a grin.

Emma looks at her wife confused.

"It's ok darling, I am joking. We are going to the guest room. I told Kathryn that we were staying the night," Regina says. They move into the house not letting go of one another.

"Are you sure Kathryn will be ok?" Emma asks again praying the answer will be yes as she doesn't think she could stop herself now anyway.

Regina answers her by pressing her lips to hers.

"Emma please take me to bed," Regina gasps into the kiss.

Emma moves Regina towards the guest room where they have often stayed when they came over to have dinner with Kathryn. Emma opens the door and moves Regina to the bed. As she is doing this, she is removing Regina's shirt. When the shirt is gone, she unzips Regina's skirt and places her on the edge of the bed. Emma moves to her knees in front of her wife. She moves up and places one last kiss on Regina's mouth before she moves back down to Regina's legs. She removes Regina's underwear and moans at the scent of her wife. She moves in peppering kisses on the inside or Regina's thighs as she moves towards her desired destination. She slowly likes along her wife's slit with the flat of her tongue. Regina moans as Emma finishes and repeats the motion. Emma circles Regina's clit with the tip of her tongue. She slowly begins to suck on Regina's clit before moving back and repeating the pattern.

"Please baby, don't tease," Regina begs "I need you."

Emma understands her wife's desires right now. She moves back and slowly inserts two fingers into her wife. Immediately Regina's pussy clenches on Emma's fingers. Emma loves the sensations of being inside Regina. She begins sucking on Regina's clit once again. She keeps a steady rhythm with her fingers as Regina's wall continue to tighten around Emma's fingers. Emma feels that Regina is getting very close. She bites lightly on Regina's clit and that is what sends Regina into the throws of ecstasy. Regina hips continue to fuck Emma's face as she rides out her orgasm.

"That was so hot," Emma says as she moves to kiss Regina. Regina moans at the taste of herself on Emma's tongue.

Just as things are heating up for round two Emma's phone begins to ring. They ignore it but it continues to ring.

"You better answer that. It could be Neal," Regina says as she pulls back from her wife. Emma moves with a groan to her pants pocket and takes out her phone. She doesn't recognise the number.

"Hello," Emma says harshly into the phone.

"Hi Mrs Swan Mills, it is Eric. Sorry to disturb you but Mary Margaret has taken a turn for the worst. We thought we should inform you," Eric finishes.

"Ok thanks," Emma says hanging up and slumping herself to the floor.

"Baby what is it?" Regina says rushing to her wife's side.

"It's Mary Margaret, she has taken a turn for the worst," Emma says. She doesn't know what to feel right now. She knows this woman is her birth mother, but she doesn't know what to feel in these moments. Regina just wraps her arms around her wife and allows her to run through whatever emotions she needs right now. After a few moments of silence Regina speaks.

"Emma baby do you want to go to the hospital."

"I don't know what to do," Emma says as frustrated tears fill her eyes. Regina pulls her in close again. She rubs her hands gently up and down Emma's back as she tries to comfort her wife. She stays there with her wife wrapped in her arms. She wishes right now that she could take all this pain for Emma. She wants to take all the sadness and pressure off her. Emma is by far the strongest person she knows but this might put her over the edge. Emma is crying now.

"Regina what do I do?" Emma asks through the tears.

"I don't know baby," Regina replies.

"How about we go home, and you can see how you feel then?" Regina responds after a minute of silence.

Emma just nods in response.

"I am sorry I ruined our evening. Please believe me when I say this was amazing right up until that phone call," Emma says taking Regina's hands in hers when they are both standing.

"Baby, this isn't your fault. Let's go home and see what we can do next," Regina responds placing a loving kiss on Emma's lips. They get dressed and head downstairs to gather the rest of their things. As they head out Regina takes the car keys from Emma.

"Let me drive," Regina says and again Emma just nods. Regina watches her wife get in the car and the sight of her wife in this state is breaking Regina's heart. As she gets into the car, she feels a little twinge in her stomach.

"Easy there little one," Regina says as she pats her stomach when she is in the car.

"Take it easy on your mommy there Nugget," Emma says as she places her hand on Regina's stomach. Regina smiles at the action. The baby always settles back when Emma puts her hands on her. They drive home in silent unsure of what to do next.

* * *

Author's note - I know it is all a bit heavy and dull at the moment but there are more fluff times ahead and lovely family moments so stick with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 6**

Cora opens the door unsure of why her daughter was home. She had told Regina to take the night off that she had no problem staying there and taking care of Neal. In fact, Cora had grown very fond of Neal and enjoyed spending time with him.

"Regina darling is something wrong?" Cora asks letting her daughter and her daughter in law into the house.

"We had a call from the hospital," Regina replies. Emma is still lost in her own head. Regina is so worried now as to what Emma is thinking in there. She hasn't said a word since they left Kathryn's.

"Oh no is it Izzy? Is she ok?" Cora asks dread filling her now to think something has happened that precious baby.

"No, no she's ok. It's Mary Margaret she has taken a turn for the worst," Regina says. She guides Emma to the kitchen and sits her on the stool.

"Emma baby, talk to me please?" Regina begs lowering her head to try and catch her wife's eyes. Emma looks up and Regina just sees fear in Emma's eyes.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Regina asks. Emma just shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know what to do," Emma responds with tears beginning to threaten to fall. This constant state she seems to be in since those two social workers knocked on their door. Emma huffs out a breath and Regina responds by gathering Emma into her arms for a hug. Regina feels another twinge in her stomach. She pulls back from Emma fast.

"Regina are you ok?" Emma asks looking at her wife with concern.

"Yes, Nugget is very active this evening?" Regina says rubbing her stomach lightly.

"I have an idea. How about we head to the hospital to see Izzy and you can talk to a doctor about Mary Margaret and see how you feel about things there" Regina says as she holds onto Emma's hands.

"Yes, that actually sounds like a great plan," Emma responds.

"Mother?" Regina calls and Cora reappears from the patio where she had disappeared off to let the couple have some privacy.

"Yes dear," Cora says moving over to them and placing a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder.

"We are going to head to the hospital to see Izzy and talk to Mary Margaret's doctor to find out some more information. Are you still ok to stay here with Neal?" Regina asks.

"Absolutely, I will take care of everything here," Cora responds. Emma stands and as she goes to move away towards the door Cora grabs her wrist and pulls her back into a hug.

"We are all here for you my dear," Cora says as she places a kiss on Emma's cheek. Emma pulls back after the hug and gives Cora a watery smile. Regina mouths thanks to her mother as she takes Emma's hand and leads her to the car. The drive to the hospital is quiet.

As they enter the neo natal area the nurses say hello to them. It is not unusual for the ladies to arrive at this hour of night as the try to get to grips with all the different feedings that they will have to do for Izzy.

"Hey baby girl," Emma coos as she looks down on her little sister. She is out of the incubator for the last few days, but they are keeping a close eye on her. Regina again feels a twinge in her stomach but doesn't say anything to Emma this time. She figures the blonde has enough going on now. Regina watches as Emma picks up her sister and talks to her. As they are saying their hellos Dr West walks in.

"Oh, hello ladies, I thought you weren't going to be by tonight," Zelena says to them.

"Slight change of plan," Regina answers as Emma presses kisses to her sister's head. Regina smiles at the interaction. It makes her heart swell to watch Emma with a baby. She can't wait to see Emma with their own. Another twinge has Regina taking a breath something that doesn't go unnoticed by Zelena. She goes to say something, but Regina slightly shakes her head.

"Emma my love, why don't we feed Izzy and then we can go find Mary Margaret's doctor," Regina says. Emma looks up and nods. She gets a bottle of the milk that the hospital has been providing them and begins to prepare it while Regina holds Izzy.

"How about I go and get Doctor Whale for you?" Zelena says.

"Thanks, Zelena that would be great," Emma says. Zelena nods and heads off towards the high dependency unit looking for Doctor Whale. Emma hums a little tune while Regina takes breaths in and out. These twinges are getting a bit more intense. Regina smiles as she plays with Emma's hair. As they finish feeding Izzy, Emma holds her as she falls asleep. Emma just keeps smiling down at her. Emma places Izzy into her cot after Regina has had a cuddle and wished her good night. They both tuck her in and kiss her on her head.

"She's so perfect," Emma says, "how could someone turn their back on something so perfect." Regina is about to respond but before she does there is a knock at the door. Doctor Whale walks in.

"Good evening ladies. Zelena asked me to come by and update you on your mother," Doctor Whale says.

"She is not my mother," Emma responds stiffly.

"My apologies," Doctor Whale says back "anyways, Mary Margaret is very ill. She badly needs a liver transplant. We have so far not found one for her. Our next option would be to ask family members for a donation."

"Excuse me?" Emma says sternly "you think I am going to give that woman anything!"

"Easy Emma," Regina whispers as Izzy stirs in her cot due to Emma's raised voice.

"Sorry," Emma says as she blushes from her outburst.

"Listen we are not saying you have to just maybe think about it. You could save her life," Doctor Whale "that is all the information we have right now." He gets up and leaves.

"I hate that guy," Emma states.

"He is just doing his job, and doing his best for his patient," Regina says trying to calm her wife back down.

"Ya well ogling my wife isn't part of his job," Emma says gruffly. Regina kind of likes when Emma gets jealous.

"How do you feel about going up to see her," Regina says.

"I think I will," Emma says looking at Izzy. Being near her sister really keeps her calm.

"I want to ask her why she keeps throwing kids away," Emma says angrily.

"Emma she is very ill she may not be able to answer you," Regina says. Emma nods her understanding.

"I think I will get this over with and go now," Emma says as she moves for the door.

"Wait for me," Regina says moving to stand, this helps the discomfort she was in.

"No," Emma says turning to meet her wife.

"Regina, I know you want to be there for me, but you are not going anywhere near her. She is not good enough to meet you," Emma says honestly.

"You stay here with Izzy and I will be back as soon as I can," Emma says as she kisses Regina. Regina nods and allows Emma to go. She knows she needs to let Emma call the shots right now. Emma moves to the elevators and as the numbers go up towards the floor, she needs she feels worse and worse. She wishes that Regina was here, but she really does not want Regina anywhere near her.

She moves to the room number that she knows Mary Margaret is in. She firstly looks in the door to see a woman on a bed with a lot of tubes and worse coming out of her. She is smaller than Emma remembers from the last time she saw her about four years ago when she tried to take Neal away. She opens the door and the woman in the bed stirs.

Mary Margaret smiles at her. What the fuck Emma thinks in her head.

"I knew you would come," Mary Margaret says in a hoarse voice.

"I am not here for you," Emma says back harshly. Emma takes papers out of her pockets.

"I am here so you will sign these," Emma says as she places the two parental right forms down in front of Mary Margaret.

"I want to know some things before I do. I am not going to just sing over my children to some place bad," Mary Margaret says with a sneer.

"Oh, because you have a palace to offer them," Emma snaps.

"Listen I have someone waiting for me so can we get this over with," Emma says.

"You are married?" Mary Margaret asks as she spots the ring on Emma's finger.

"Yes, very happily," Emma says looking at her ring.

"Good, that's good," Mary Margaret smiles.

"Is that all?" Emma asks roughly again, all she wants is to get these sheets signed, go to Regina, kiss Izzy goodnight and leave.

"Yes, I just wanted them to have a family," Mary Margaret says as she reaches to sign the papers.

"They have," Emma says, "we all have."

Mary Margaret signs the papers and Emma takes them immediately. That is her siblings' futures away from this mess of a human in the bed in front of her. Emma is heading to leave. Her phone is ringing, and it is Regina.

"Wait before you leave, tell me about your husband?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I don't have one," Emma says.

"You just told me you were married, did you lie to get me to sign those," Mary Margaret growls.

"No. I am married but I have a wife not a husband and she is the most amazing person ever and you will never meet her," Emma says back with determination.

"You are a dyke? I can't believe it! No wonder I wanted rid of you," Mary Margaret yells.

"Give me back those papers, I changed my mind?" Mary Margaret demands.

"These? No chance," Emma says putting the papers in her pocket "and I was better off without you just as they will be."

Then Mary Margaret is shouting furiously about how some pussy loving wench is never going to raise her children. Zelena appears at the door having heard most of the verbal exchange and been horrified with what she heard.

"Emma, Regina needs you she is in labour," Zelena says.

Emma turns wide eyed to Regina and dashes from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 7**

Emma ran for the stairs rather than wait for the lift. She jumped down most of the steps as she rushed to get to Regina. She reached the third floor and ran to Izzy's room but Regina was not there. Their nurse Aurora was.

"Re-Regina?" Emma asked while gasping for breath.

"They took her to a labour room. Come on I will bring you," Aurora says as she moves past Emma to the door to bring her to her wife. Aurora has grown fond of the couple since she met them. She loves the relationship they have. How loving and supportive they are for one another.

"This way Emma," she says as she opens the door to a room and Emma rushes past her.

"Gina babe are you ok?" Emma asks as she presses a kiss to Regina's temple.

"Yes Em, I am ok," she smiles back at her wife.

"You couldn't wait for me," Emma says with a smirk. Regina laughs at her amazing wife.

"Thought our lives weren't exciting enough at the minute," Regina says as she grimaces at an oncoming contraction.

Emma grips her hand and talks her through her breathing techniques.

"Wow you are really far along," Emma notes as she realises how intense her wife's labour is right now.

"I have been in labour most of the day," Regina says.

"GINA, why didn't you say anything?" Emma scolds her wife.

"Because you are stressed enough, I wasn't going to keep it from you all day, but the contractions were far apart, and my waters had not broken. Then shortly after you went upstairs they did break. Zelena was with me, she had noticed that I was having contractions so she stayed near me," Regina replies looking into her wife's eyes.

"How self-involved am I that I didn't notice that you were in labour? Oh god Gina I am so sorry," Emma says as tears come to her eyes once more.

"Emma look at me," Regina states.

She waits for green eyes to meet hers.

"You are the least self-involved person that I know. You are the most giving person that I know. You have things going on in your life right now that any person would run from and you are standing up to all of them. The important thing is that you are here with me now. We are together and we are going to bring our baby into this world together. I love you Emma Swan Mills and don't you forget that," Regina states proudly and looking at her wife with all the love and adoration that she can muster.

Emma smiles and moves to press her lips against her wife's. The kiss is full of all the emotions that are over running Emma's body right now. Regina tastes the salt of Emma's tears that have falling.

"I love you so much Regina. I hope you know that. I know right now I have pulled away a bit but I am not doing it to hurt you or because I don't value your opinion but it is because I don't know what I feel about some parts. So please know I love you, I love this baby and I love our family," Emma says with her green pools locked on Regina's brown. Regina pulls Emma to her again and they share a tender kiss that says more than a thousand words could. Another contraction begins and Emma helps Regina through it. The door of the room opens and the doctor comes in.

"Hello ladies, I see we are moving along nicely," she remarks "let's just take a quick look." She moves Regina's gown and has a look to see how the labour is progressing.

"You are dilating well Regina we are not quite ready to push yet but soon," Dr. Alex says.

"Try and rest as much as you can. I will be back to you soon," Dr. Alex says as she leaves the couple. Regina slides over in the bed and pats it. Emma looks at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I want to cuddle with my wife," Regina says with her eyebrow quirked up. Emma laughs and gently climbs beside her wife.

"I would be lost without you Regina. You are my world," Emma whispers into the intimate bubble that they have created for themselves. Regina caresses Emma's face. Her fingers run gently over cheekbones, forehead and nose. Finally ghosting across lips. Regina then replaces her own lips with her fingers. She lives for these tender moments with the blonde. Yes she loves their sex life. No one has ever made her feel as good as Emma does. But these moments to her are more intimate that when they make love. She loves the intertwined fingers just as much as Emma. She loves when Emma will take her in her arms while they watch TV or press her against the kitchen counter to say good morning. The nights they still spend talking into the early hours of the morning about everything and nothing. And now they are about to add two babies to that life and Regina couldn't be happier. As she muses of these things she drifts off to sleep. Safe in the knowledge she is in the arms of her wife. After Regina is asleep Emma takes her phone out and texts Ingrid and Cora to let them know that Regina is in labour. She tells them to stay put and that she will let them know when the little one has arrived. They both send back wishes of good luck for the pair as well as orders that they be told as soon as the little bundle has arrived. Emma smiles at their messages as she presses a kiss to Regina's forehead. This motion actually causes the brunette to smile in her sleep. Emma smiles at the action and holds Regina a little tighter. She begins to play back what happened upstairs with Mary Margaret. How she flipped out when she found out that Regina was her wife. That is was a wife she had not a husband. Now that she has the forms signed she hopes that Mary Margaret will no longer be able to cause havoc in their lives. Neal and Izzy shouldn't be subjected to her any further. As she continues to think about these things the door to the room slowly opens. Emma turns at the noise to see Zelena coming into the room.

"Hi," Zelena whispers so as not to disturb Regina.

"Hi," Emma responds as she gets off the bed.

"How is she?" Zelena asks indicating the sleeping brunette.

"She is doing so well," Emma says.

"And how are you?" Zelena says.

"I am ok, I have the easy part," Emma says with a small smile.

"I meant after what happened upstairs," Zelena said.

Emma's blushes and hides her face.

"Emma that was awful what she was saying," Zelena prompts.

"Well hopefully she will be out of our lives now," Emma says and then she remembers that Mary Margaret had coded.

"Wait is she still alive?" Emma asked now unsure of what she is to feel if she was dead.

"Yes, they got her back," Zelena responds.

Emma huffs a breath of air out. Deep down she realised she didn't want Mary Margaret to die. She didn't want to have any more contact with Mary Margaret, but she did not want her to die.

"Listen Zelena don't say anything like that in front of Regina. I want to keep her from having to experience that," Emma says.

"I just wanted to say that if you want me to tell social services what she said and to support you I will," Zelena says with a smile.

"Thanks, Zelena," Emma says with a smile of her own.

There is a moan from the bed behind them. Emma moves over as Regina's eyes open. Emma kisses her forehead.

"You ok baby?" Emma says.

Regina nods and then grimaces as a contraction takes over. Emma helps Regina breath through it.

"I think I want to push," Regina says. Zelena departs to get Alex to come in and Emma keeps holding Regina's hand telling her that she is doing great.

"Well ladies, how are we doing in here?" Doctor Alex says.

"I feel like I want to push," Regina says.

"Ok let's take a look," Doctor Alex says.

Regina turns onto her back and Alex has a look.

"Ok Regina we are ready to move you into the delivery room," Alex says. The prepare Regina to move her and Emma is there every step of the way with her.

"Ok Regina when the next contraction starts, I want you to push," Alex instructs her. As the contraction starts Regina starts to push. Emma is sitting on the bed behind Regina supporting her.

"That's its Regina baby, you are doing so good," Emma whispers into her ear.

"Ok Regina that is really good. Just rest and next contraction another big push," Alex says.

"You are doing great Regina," Emma says as she kisses her temple again.

"Emma I am so tired," Regina says as tears are in her eyes.

"I know baby. I know, but you are almost there. Another big push and our little one will be here," Emma say peppering more kisses onto Regina's temple.

"Ok Regina, here we go," Alex says.

Regina grips Emma's hands and squeezes. She lets out a yell as she pushes as hard as she can.

"Ok he is here, you have a little boy," Alex says, "we are going to get him cleaned up and back to you."

There is a wail from a healthy pair of lungs as their little boy lets himself be known to the world. Emma is whispering to Regina. Telling her how amazing she is and how proud she is of her. As she continues praising her wife a nurse comes over with their little baby.

"Here you go mommies," she says as she hands him to Regina with Emma still sitting behind her.

"Oh, Regina he is amazing. Look at him," Emma says her eyes glowing as she looks down at her son.

"Hello, there my little prince. I love you so much," Regina says as she brings her little boy up and kisses him on the forehead.

"Have we got a name?" Alex asks. Emma looks at Regina and nods.

"Henry Nathan Swan Mills," Regina states proudly.

"Well welcome to the world Henry Nathan Swan Mills," Alex says.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 8**

**One Month Later**

A piercing cry echoes the silence of the house.

"I'll go," Emma says to her wife. Emma stumbles a bit out of the room and into the nursery.

"Hey Izzy, what is all the noise about?" Emma whispers as she calms her sister. She hugs her close to her body and heads to the kitchen to get her a bottle.

Emma moves around the kitchen with practice ease with Izzy in her arms. She pops a bottle into the microwave to heat it. When it is done, she checks the temperature of it and then sits herself in a chair to feed her sister. As she is humming a song and feeding her sister, she hears someone on their way down the stairs. Regina appears at the door holding Henry. It is Regina's turn to dance around the kitchen and get Henry's bottle ready. Emma smiles as she watches Regina. Regina turns and catches Emma looking at her.

"See something you like Swan?" Regina asks with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

"Always and it is Swan Mills thanks," Emma says with a smirk of her own. Regina pecks Emma's lips as she sits next to her to feed Henry.

"How are we doing this?" Emma says with a yawn.

"We are doing quiet well my love," Regina says as she smiles down at Henry. Emma is burping Izzy before settling her back down to finish her bottle. Izzy is doing amazing despite her rough start. She loves her bottle and loves her sleep. Regina often jokes with Emma that she must be Emma's daughter because she loves food and sleep so much. Henry on the other hand loves to be up and able to see things. He loves being up and seeing the world. An adventurer already Emma says.

Henry is up and being burped and Emma leans in to give him a kiss.

"Hey kid," Emma whispers to him. Regina smiles at the action. She loves Emma interacting with the babies. Henry burps a big loud one.

"Hm, just like momma," Regina says with a grin towards Emma.

"Hardy har," Emma says as she shoves Regina playfully. They finish feeding both babies and bring them upstairs to change them. Once they are changed, they settle them down into their cribs. Regina then takes Emma's hand and standing in the middle of the nursery she places a delicate kiss on Emma's lips.

"Thank you, Emma, for making me so happy and helping me build this family," Regina says keeping both of Emma's hands in hers.

"I love you Regina," Emma says as she guides her wife back into their room. They snuggle up together and share a few tender kisses as they whisper sweet nothings to each other. They are going though a rough time right now, but this right here is keeping them going. Their bond and their trust in one another. Their love for one another is shining through this all the time.

They awake a few hours later and wander down the stairs together to prepare breakfast. Again, they work in sync around one another to make breakfast for themselves and Neal. Soon after they are drinking a cup of coffee just talking to one another. As they are chatting Emma intertwines their fingers. This always makes Regina smiles; it also makes her heart beat faster. She loves that Emma has this affect on her still. Soon they hear Neal's footsteps coming down the stairs. Emma stands and serves up his breakfast of eggs for him.

"Morning," Neal says as he sits at the table where Emma had left his eggs.

"Morning Neal," Regina says with a smile. Emma is about to speak to him when a cry comes from upstairs. Emma heads for the door as Regina prepares a bottle. Emma comes down the stairs with Henry in her arms.

"Good morning Henry," Regina coos at her son. She hands Emma the bottle and she begins to feed him. He guzzles down the bottle and then Emma burps him. Neal holds him for a minute or two while both Emma and Regina wat their eggs. Once they are finished, Neal heads up the stairs to get ready for school. Emma starts to load the dishwasher as Regina heads off to dress Henry. Emma smiles at how practiced they have all become with having the babies in their lives. Emma heads off up the stairs and as she reaches the top Izzy begins to cry. Emma heads straight to the nursery and gathers her little sister in her arms.

"Good morning Izzy," Emma says. Emma heads straight back down the stairs to feed her sister. As she enters the kitchen, Ingrid knocks and comes in the back door.

"Morning Em and Izzy," she says with a beaming smile.

"Morning mom," Emma replies. Emma pops the bottle into the microwave as Ingrid steals Izzy from her arms.

"How is this little flower this morning?" Ingrid beams as she rubs her nose against Izzy.

"She is just up," Emma says.

"Awh I see just like your sister then, loves bed," Ingrid teases.

Emma turns and glares at her foster mother. Ingrid just laughs at her. Emma takes the bottle from the microwave and Ingrid takes it from her.

"Go get dressed, I have her," Ingrid says. Emma smiles and nods she is heading out the door of the kitchen when she turns back. She places a kiss on Ingrid's head.

"Love you," Emma says. Ingrid smiles.

"Love you too Em," Ingrid says. How her shut off foster daughter has changed. As she is thinking about the differences in Emma, Regina enters the kitchen with Henry. Ingrid smiles thinking to herself and here is the reason that her foster daughter has changed.

"Morning Ingrid and Izzy," Regina says.

"Morning Regina and Henry," Ingrid says. Neal's heavy feet are heard coming behind Regina.

"Morning Ing," Neal says.

"Good morning Neal," Ingrid responds "want me to drop you off at school? I have to head out and run some errands."

"Yea that would be great thanks," he says. Regina places Henry in his bouncer seat and takes over feeding Izzy.

"Bye Neal have a good day," Regina says. Neal kisses Henry, then Izzy and last Regina.

"Bye family," he says as he heads off out the back door following Ingrid.

"Neal gone?" Emma says as she enters the kitchen.

"Yep, Ingrid is dropping him off," Regina says. Emma watches Regina feeing Izzy for a moment.

"What?" Regina says looking up at Emma.

"You look beautiful," Emma says.

"Always so charming," Regina replies. Emma laughs as she heads off to turn on the washing machine that she just filled.

After Emma leaves her phone starts to ring.

"Gina, can you get that?" Emma calls from the laundry room.

"Sure," Regina says as she bops Izzy on the nose and answers the phone.

"Hello," Regina says without looking at the caller ID.

"Emma?" comes the questioning reply.

"No this is Regina her wife, may I ask who is calling?" Regina says politely.

"You dyke," comes the growling reply.

"Excuse me? Who is this?" Regina says her blood now boiling. She tries to listen to the noise in the background to see if she can figure out who is calling. She has had this before when a fan got a hold of her number and she was getting phone calls at all hours until she changed her number.

"I told Emma already that she was not going to raise my children with her dyke wife," came the nasty response.

"Mary Margaret?" Regina says. Thinking quickly Regina grabs her own phone and presses record she puts Emma's phone on speaker and begins to record what Mary Margaret was saying.

"Yes. Let me tell you this you and she are not taking my children away from me?" Mary Margaret rasps into the phone.

"Her being Emma, she is your daughter too," Regina says remaining calm.

"She is not daughter of mine. That thing didn't come out of me," Mary Margaret yells into the phone.

"That thing? I can assure you Emma is no thing," Regina says.

"Yes, she is and so are you. Disgusting is what the two of you are. Let me tell you this if some snotty judge takes my kids and gives them to you, I will come and take them," Mary Margaret sneers.

"Well we will have to see what happens in court," Regina says again calmly. She cannot let her emotions get the better of her.

"I will take those kids so fast from you," Mary Margaret says.

"Regina who was on the phone?" Emma says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Emma is that you? I told you and your dyke wife that you aren't taking my children," Mary Margaret yells again.

Emma comes over and slams her hand on the screen to hang up. Emma keeps her eyes downcast and away from her wife's. She is looking at Izzy who is dozing in her bouncer beside Henry. Emma moves over towards the table and away from Regina.

"So, this is why you wouldn't tell me what happened with you mother?" Regina asks timidly.

Emma just nods in response.

"Emma baby, you should have told me," Regina says coming over and sitting on her wife's lap. Emma wraps her arms around Regina keeping her in place.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you subjected to that. She is horrible," Emma says.

"I take it this is the main reason that she is changing her mind about signing the parental rights forms," Regina says. Emma just nods.

"Ok. I just recorded that. I am going to send it to Kathryn for the case," Regina says as she turns Emma's head up so that she is looking in those green pools she loves. She didn't know what she wanted to say so she seals her lips over her wife's. This kiss is so full of love. Neither is trying to force the kiss deeper. It's just about being in the moment with one another. Regina pulls back. Her breath stolen from her lungs by the kiss.

"We will fight this together," Regina says intertwining their fingers. Emma smiles a watery smile as tears slowly fall on her cheeks.

"I am sorry Regina. You don't deserve this. I don't deserve you," Emma sobs.

"You do not apologise for her. You are an incredible person. My wife, my heart, my soul, and I will do anything and everything in my life to support you," Regina says sealing her declaration with a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 9**

Emma enters the house and look around to see if she can spot her wife. It is around nap time so she doesn't want to call out and wake any sleeping babies. She looks in the sitting room, the office, the kitchen and then of course she spots the patio door open. Regina's favourite place in the house. Emma hears her speaking but no responses are coming. She peers around the door to see if she can see who her wife is talking to. Then she sees Regina has Izzy in her arms.

"Yes your sister is incredible you know that. She saved me you know. I didn't realise how unhappy I was in my life until she came along. She brought joy to my world. Yes she did. She has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. She showed me what it feels like to be happy, and I mean really happy not the fake kind I was before. You know my heart still flutters when she walks into the room. Yes it does. Don't tell her that though she will only use it against me. She loves you so much too. I hope you know that. I do too. You have a special place in my heart Izzy. I will tell you every day so I will," Regina says as she kisses Izzy's nose. Emma has a beaming smile on her face. She moves away from the door and back into the kitchen. She makes a little noise so that Regina knows she is there. Then Regina appears at the door.

"Hey you," Regina says with a smile.

"Hey yourself," Emma says as she moves across the kitchen to her wife. She closes her lips onto Regina's. A moan comes from Regina and then a noise from Izzy breaks them apart.

"You should be having a nap little madam," Emma says bopping Izzy's nose.

"Ya she doesn't seem to want to," Regina says with a smile.

"Want me to take her and try?" Emma says. Regina nods and hands Izzy over. Emma moves to go to the sitting room when Regina grabs her wrist. She pulls the blonde back to her and gives her a knee trembling kiss.

"Come find me when you are done," Regina whispers to her wife. They hadn't had sex since Regina had Henry 2 months ago. They had snuggled and made out like teenagers, but Regina wasn't quite ready yet, so Emma had let Regina have control of how far they went. But Emma knew that look in her wife's eyes she just gave there. She knew that those were Regina's horny eyes. Emma sang to Izzy and she was asleep in ten minutes. Emma moved slowly and carefully to place her in her crib. She checked quickly on Henry. He was still fast asleep. Emma checked that the baby monitor was on and headed off to find her wife. Regina was in their bedroom. She had changed while Emma was downstairs into a beautiful red silk negligee with a red thong underneath. She had purchased it during her pregnancy for just this time. Their first time after she had the baby. Emma opens their bedroom door slowly. Heat immediately pools in her own underwear as she set her eyes on her wife. Regina is lying on the bed, on her side mindlessly drawing patterns on the bed spread. She even put on her fuck me heels. Emma moans at the sight. Regina seductively raises her eyes to meet Emma's.

"Are you going to stay there looking or are you going to do something?" Regina purrs. Emma is moving now. She makes it to the bed and strips her shirt off as she walks. Regina pulls her onto the bed by her jeans. Emma lands on top of Regina but uses her hands to prevent herself falling fully on top of her. Regina pulls Emma by the back of the neck into a searing kiss. Emma moans as Regina's mouth plundered her mouth. Emma pushes Regina onto her back and places herself in between Regina's legs. She immediately feels the heat from Regina's core. Emma slides the straps of Regina's top down exposing her pert nipples. She moves to the right one and sucks the nipple into her mouth. She slowly twirls her tongue around the nipple. Regina moans and arches her back off the bed, pressing her breast further into Emma's mouth. She grabs Emma's head pressing her into her chest even more. Emma moves over to the left breast and gives it similar treatment.

"Emma please baby, I need you," Regina gasps.

"What do you need?" Emma says as she nibbles on Regina's neck.

"I need your mouth on me," Regina says. Emma begins to kiss down her neck and back onto her chest.

"My mouth is on you," Emma says with a smirk. Regina growls.

"No Emma I need your mouth on my pussy," Regina exclaims. Emma pulls Regina up and pulls off her silk top. She gently places her wife back onto the bed. Emma smiles down at her. She then runs her hands down Regina's side and hooks her thumbs into her underwear and begins to remove it. Regina's helps by lifting and allowing Emma to remove them. Emma immediately smells Regina's arousal and it turns her on more. Emma settles herself between Regina's legs. She slowly traces her tongue the length of Regina's slit. She repeats the move a few times. She then moves up and takes Regina's clit into her mouth. She already knows Regina is close from her body movements. She doesn't want to go inside Regina as this is their first time since giving birth. She sucks Regina's clit into her mouth. Emma reaches a hand up and begins playing with Regina's nipple. She keeps working on Regina's clit. Regina is now thrusting herself up to meet Emma's mouth. Emma knows Regina is about to come so she pinches a nipple which sends Regina tumbling into her orgasm. Emma keeps licking at Regina's pussy allowing her wife to ride out her orgasm. As Regina comes back to earth Emma moves back up to her wife. Regina wraps her arms around Emma.

"Amazing as always my darling," Regina says as she kisses Emma enjoying her taste on the blonde. They are making out again now and Regina is getting ready to return the favour to Emma when a piercing cry interrupts them.

"NNoo," Regina cries lowly. Emma smiles.

"I've got him," Emma says, "you relax." Emma goes to move Regina pulls her back and kisses her soundly.

"I love you Emma Swan Mills," Regina says.

"I love you Regina Swan Mills," Emma responds. She pulls on her hoody and heads to their son.

"Hey there bud what is all this racket huh," Emma says. Henry continues to cry.

"Hungry, are we?" Emma says as she heads down the stairs with Henry in her arms. Emma goes about feeding him and changing his diaper. After she places him in his jungle swing. Emma begins to prepare their dinner for the evening. Regina comes down the stairs about 2 minutes later with Izzy in her arms.

"Well hello ladies," Emma says as the pair enter the kitchen. As Regina pops Izzy's bottle into the microwave Emma's phone begins to ring. She looks at the caller ID seeing Kathryn's name.

"Hello," Emma says trying to remember if there was something so was supposed to do for the case today or if she had missed a meeting.

"Hi Emma, is Regina near you?" Kathryn asks.

"Yea she is right here. Is everything ok?" Emma asks.

"Pop me on speaker phone," Kathryn says.

"Hi Regina," Kathryn says.

"Hey Kat," Regina responds.

"Ok ladies I have some great new. Mary Margaret has dropped her case. She is no longer fighting you for Izzy and Neal. She resigned the waiver of Parental rights forms," Kathryn says.

"What!? Why would she do that suddenly? We were due in court next week," Emma says.

"She gave no reason. She contacted her lawyer to tell him. He contacted the judge and the judge contacted me," Kathryn says.

"Listen I will be by tomorrow with some more details but right now that is it," Kathryn says. Both women are looking at one another without losing eye contact.

"Thank Kat," Regina says.

"Ya bye Kat thanks," Emma says still slightly in a daze.

"Ok bye ladies," Kat says.

"Oh my god Regina," Emma says looking at her wife in disbelief. Regina smiles and pulls Emma to her.

"You did it my love I am so proud of you," Regina says. They kiss that releases any stress that they had been keeping in. They are about to continue and deepen the kiss when a little wail from near them makes sure they know Izzy wants her bottle. The pair laugh as Regina heads over to feed Izzy and Emma goes back to their dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 10 **

Reinga was deep in thought as she fed Izzy her bottle. Emma was inside changing Henry after his bottle. Regina couldn't quiet wrap her head around why Mary Margaret had given up so easily. She had heard the hate and venom in her voice on the phone that day towards Emma. It is just not making sense in her head. Why a week later is she just giving up? Regina doesn't get it, not that she isn't happy about not having to go to court and all that but something in the back of her mind is off about this. She fears Mary Margaret is planning some other way of getting the kids like maybe taking them or something. Regina hasn't voiced this to Emma as she knows how much of a worrier the blonde is anyways. Emma comes into the kitchen with Henry in her arms. She watches Regina for a moment. So lost in thought is Regina she hasn't noticed her wife is back in the room.

"Ok, spill," Emma says. Regina startles as her wife speaks.

"Spill what?" Regina says innocently.

"Ever since we got that phone call from Kathryn you have been off in dream land. You are thinking hard about something so what is it? Have you changed your mind about us taking Izzy?" Emma asks worried that Regina has realised what a big take on Emma and her mess is.

"No Emma. God no," Regina says as she sits up a bit more nearly afraid of Izzy hearing what is being said.

"No Emma. I love our family. It may be a little different to other families but I wouldn't change it for the world. I love what you have given me," Regina says a little frustrated that she has Izzy in her hands at the moment as she would love to hug and soothe her wife right now.

"Then please tell me what is going on in your head?" Emma asks.

"I just think that she is giving up to easily all of a sudden. And I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to worry. I just was trying to figure out why all of a sudden she dropped it?" Regina says. Emma looks at Regina for a moment. Regina is right. Why did she give up all of a sudden? It is very strange. What the hell! Why hadn't Emma thought of that? Regina watches Emma's face turn to shock.

"Baby please," Regina says she stands having finished burping Izzy and places her in her bouncer beside Henry. She moves quickly to Emma.

"Don't worry we will figure this all out. We can do things to see what she is up too like a private investigator?" Regina says.

"We will never be rid of her will we? She will always come back and stalk us. Be this dark shadow in our lives. You don't deserve this Regina. You should go while you can," Emma says. Her mind now awash with all these scenarios of Mary Margaret disrupting their lives all the time.

"Well I believe that is my choice," Regina says, "I pick you, I pick them and Neal." Regina looks at those two beautiful babies in her life now.

Emma doesn't know what to do right now. Then her phone rings. Regina goes to answer it to give her wife a chance to compose herself.

"Hello Emma's phone," Regina says as she answered it. She never looked at the caller ID, all her attention on her shocked wife.

"Excuse me what did you say?" Regina says in astonishment to the phone.

Emma looks up at the change in her wife's tone. It's probably Mary Margaret again even though Emma changed her number after the last call.

"Ok thanks we will be there soon," Regina says.

"Who was that?" Emma asks afraid of the answer.

"That was the school. There is some kind of situation down there. They want us down there," Regina replies her mind already gone as to what is going on.

"Why do they want us?" Emma asks already knowing the answer.

"Neal is involved," Regina says. Emma stumbles back into the wall behind her and sinks down to the ground. Regina follows her.

"Is he hurt?" Emma mumbles out.

"They didn't say, then just said they need us down there," Regina says tears in her eyes now thinking of Neal being hurt. Please she willed whatever gods where out there to let him be ok. Please she begged. Emma has tears streaming down her cheeks but other than that she is numb.

"Emma baby, we need to get down there," Regina says. Regina stands but Emma remains on the ground. Regina decides she needs to get to action right now as her wife is lost. She heads to her phone and calls Ingrid asking her to come over to the main house. Ingrid confused as to why Regina is ringing when normally they just walk across the garden to her door. Ingrid is in the house in a matter of moments. She sees Regina on the phone to her own mother. The two babies babbling away in their bouncers and Emma against the wall on the ground with her head in her hands. What the hell is going on Ingrid wonders? She goes to Emma.

"Emma what is going on? Are you hurt?" Ingrid asks. Emma makes no movement. It's like she is frozen in time. Regina hangs up the phone and Ingrid looks to her for answers.

"We just got a phone call from the school saying there is an ongoing incident down there and that Neal is involved. They want us down there immediately," Regina says.

"Mary Margaret," Ingrid gasps. Regina looks at her helplessly. Emma has still to move from her position.

"Ingrid I know you probably want to go down there but my mother and father are about 30 minutes from us. Could you stay with the babies while we go down there?" Regina asks, internally knowing that maybe Ingrid should be down there instead of her but she wants to be there for Emma and Neal. Ingrid nods.

"Of course I can Regina," Ingrid says, "You go with her. She needs you." Regina nods tears now falling down her cheeks too. She needs to keep it together for Emma right now. Ingrid stands and moves to Regina. She pulls her into a hug. There are no words shared but the emotions flow between the two women. As they break a part Regina moves to Emma to try and get her wife up off the floor and moving.

"Emma love, come on," Regina says rubbing Emma's back.

"Let's go get Neal," Regina says.

"What if he is not there to get?" Emma says her head finally coming up looking to her wife for some kind of reassurance. Regina doesn't know what to say.

"We have to go Emma. I know you want me to tell that he is ok and that we will go down and get him. If it is her and we don't know that it is she isn't going to hurt him. She wants to take him not hurt him. So right now my love we have to go down there and be the first faces Neal sees when he comes out of there," Regina says all from her heart. Emma looks into her wife's eyes. There is fear there, there is sadness there but there is love there. Emma knows that Regina would do anything to take this pain Emma has away right now but she can't. She knows Regina is in this with her whatever happens so she pulls strength from that. Strength from her incredible wife, her partner, her love. The person she could not survive on this earth. The person that completes her. She reaches out a hand to her wife. Regina smiles as Emma interlocks their fingers.

"I love you Regina," Emma says as she squeezes her hand.

"I love you too," Regina responds. They share a quick kiss, both using it as a moment to steel themselves for whatever may come when they reach the school.

Emma stands now and looks to Ingrid. She comes forward and hugs her just like she had with Regina. Without uttering a word. They split and Emma goes to the two babies placing a kiss on both of their heads.

"I love you both so much;" Emma says looking at both of them "Momma and Mommy will be back soon. Be good for Nana."

Regina kisses the babies too whispering to them before she went to get her coat. Ingrid watches the pair as Emma helps Regina into her coat and they head out the door holding hands. She will be forever grateful that Regina came into Emma's life. They will need each other whatever they are about to walk into, but as Ingrid watches them she knows that they will face whatever is in front of them the same way they have faced everything else that has come in front of them…. Together.

* * *

Authors Note - Little bit of drama hope you are enjoying this


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 11**

As they get closer to the school the are more and more emergency vehicles. As they turn onto three blocks from the school they are stopped by a police officer.

"Sorry ladies you can't go this way," the officer says as Emma let the window down.

"We are parents of one of the children involved. We got a call that we needed to get down here," Emma says as calmly as she can right now though Regina notices the waiver in her voice so she intertwines her fingers with Emma. Once Emma feel her, she turns and gives her a soft smile.

"Ok maam, pull your car over to the side I will get another officer to bring you closer. All parents involved we are leaving their cars here to keep the area as clear as possible," he instructs her. Emma does as she is told and herself and Regina get out of the car once she has parked. They stand together holding hands waiting for the other officer to come and get them. Regina presses a kiss to Emma's cheek and lays her head on her shoulder. Emma smiles at the gesture. She loves these intimate moments between them, small gestures that showed more than words could say. A police car pulls up beside them and an officer gets out.

"Hi, I am officer Dorothy Gale," she says putting her hand out to the pair, "can I just ask whose parent's you are?" She opens her notebook.

"Neal Swan," Emma says. It was slight but they both saw it, the slight twinge on Dorothy's face when she said his name. She takes a quick note and looks up at them with a weak smile.

"Could I get your names?" she asks a little too calmly.

"Emma and Regina Swan Mills," Emma says trying to keep the bile she feels in her throat from coming out.

"Ok ladies I am going to bring you a bit closer to the school now. We have an area set up where parents are," Officer Gale says.

"Can you tell us anything more?" Regina asks squeezing Emma's hand in her own.

"I am sorry I am not authorised too, but I promise I am bringing you to someone who can explain more," Officer Gale says sympathetically.

They get into the police cruiser and Officer Gale drives them up to the area closer to the school that has been set up. There is one of those large police trucks that you see in the movies outside banks when there are hostage situations going on. Emma feels like she is watching a movie right now and not living these moments. The car stops and Officer Gale brings them into the headquarters or whatever they are Emma thinks.

"Chief Quentin, Neal Swan's parents are here," Officer Gale informs a small but fierce woman who was talking to another officer.

"Thanks Gale. Right this way ladies," Sabine says as she shows them towards an interview room at the side of the larger main room of the truck.

"Please take a seat ladies," she says indicating two chairs in the room.

"My name is Sabine Quentin; I am the chief of this area for the police force. About an hour ago a woman entered the school building and went into the classroom of your son, Neal Swan, she barricaded herself in there with his classmates and teacher. She is demanding Neal leave with her and says she will let everyone go when she gets her daughter. So far, we have had no other communication from her," Sabine says swapping looking at both women as she spoke.

"Her name in Mary Margaret Blanchard," Emma says simply.

"Why does she think that Neal is her son?" Sabine asks.

"Because she is. I am Neal's sister and guardian since he was four years old. She is our birth mother. She is a drug addict. She abandoned me when I was a few days old and social services took Neal off her when he was," Emma says keeping her emotions in check. She knows she needs to give clear information here if they are going to get Neal and the other kids out safely.

"OK. Has she done something like this before?" Sabine asks.

"No, never. She would appear in our lives every so often and tell us she was clean and that she wanted to be a mother to us. It usually concluded a day or two later with her stealing money and disappearing. Last two times she appeared I told her no and wouldn't let her see Neal. Last time I saw her was two years ago," Emma reams off.

"So, you are the daughter she is referring too?" Sabine asks.

"No. About 2 and a half months ago I got a visit from social services saying my mother had appeared in a hospital. She had given birth to a baby girl. She was very sick. She needed a kidney and liver transplant. She received the kidney transplant. Anyways, social services as me to take my sister, so we did," Emma says.

"Wow. You have been through a lot," Sabine says with a sympathetic smile.

"Right. So, your baby sister, where is she now?" Sabine enquired.

"She is at home with my foster mother," Emma says.

"Ok, with your permission I would like to send some officers over there. This is just a precaution in case she is not working alone. We want to protect your sister," Sabine says.

Emma looks at Regina who simply nods at her.

"Great. Can one of you give me the address so that I can send them over? And could the other contact your foster mother so that you can let her know they are coming? You can give her some details," Sabine says. Regina moves to give Sabine the address and Emma takes her phone to call Ingrid.

"Hey Ing, listen, it's Mary Margaret. She has taken some kids hostage. The police are sending some officers over to the house in case she is not working alone. That's all I can tell you right now. Have Henry and Cora gotten there yet?" Emma asks.

"Yes, they just arrived five minutes ago," Ingrid responds not sure what else she can say in a situation like this. Not exactly the type of phone call you would expect to get.

"Ok. Stay safe. Talk soon," Emma says.

"You too Emma," Ingrid responds.

"Regina's parents are at the house now. So, there is three adults and two babies in there," Emma says letting them know who is supposed to be there for the officers.

"Two babies?" Sabine asks.

"We had our own child about a week after Izzy was born," Regina answers. She takes Emma's hand in hers and squeezes.

"Yikes," Sabine says "sorry ladies that was very unprofessional."

"It's ok," Regina says with a small smile.

"Can I ask is there any reason that after all these years Mary Margaret would want the children back?" Sabine asks looking at Emma. Emma looks a little uncomfortable.

"She recently found out that I was married to a woman and she didn't like it. She wanted the kids back even though she had signed over full parental rights to me a few minutes before that. We are currently involved in a court case over it," Emma says. Mal nods along.

"The rest of the parents are in another area a little way back. If you two don't mind I would like you to remain here. You are free to go back with the other parents of course, but I just feel as it is your family that is being targeted here I want you to remain here so that if anything comes up I have quicker access to you," Sabine says. The two look at each other.

"Yes, we will be fine here," Emma says, "Chief Drake?" Emma calls just before Sabine walks out the door.

"Is anyone hurt?" Emma asks afraid of the answer.

"No. We know that the teacher is tied to a chair and that Mary Margaret is armed with knives and a gun. We are unsure if the gun is loaded or not," Sabine responds.

Emma sits on the chair and places her head in her hands. Please let them all get out ok, please. Regina pulls her chair over to her wife and puts a comforting hand on her lower back.

Sabine has sent officers in the main office into a frenzy with the information about Mary Margaret. They are looking at her history and any arrests. Sabine updates their incident board so that everyone knows what is going on. Sabine takes one look for a second at the two women huddled in the room together. It makes her think of her own wife Ursula and their little one Maggie. She holds it in her heart for a minute how she would feel if she was going through something like this involving them. It makes her sad and angry, but it also places a resolve in her now more than ever to get a good result out of this. She does this on big cases to help her focus. She sees a younger version of herself and her wife in there and she thinks of the homophobic Mary Margaret in that school holding children hostage. She redoubles her efforts to resolve this peacefully.

* * *

Author's note - sorry had to pull this as a big mistake was pointed out to me. Thanks Post13Writer for the spot!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 12**

They sat in the room waiting for news. The police were trying to contact Mary Margaret again. Sabine allowed them into the incident room to listen but told them not to say a word as she didn't want Mary Margaret to know they were here. She was concerned that if Mary Margaret knew they were here that she would flip out.

"Mary Margaret, my name in Sabine Quentin, we spoke not so long ago. How are things in there?" Sabine tried gently.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Mary Margaret yells back.

"You said you were Neal's mother, so we had a look to see who was on file as his mother," Sabine said trying not to provoke Mary Margaret.

"YA DAMN RIGHT IT'S ME! BUT THAT DYKE AND HER WIFE THINK IT'S THEM!" Mary Margaret again yells.

"Who are you talking about?" Sabine tried pretending she doesn't know the whole story.

"It doesn't matter, have you got my daughter? I want to get out of here with my children," Mary Margaret hisses.

"Yes, social services are working on getting her here, but we need a favour can you give us some of the other children as a show of good will between us, and allow us to help their teacher? Last thing we need is anyone getting hurt?" Sabine says.

"I will give you two and the teacher. I didn't mean to hit her so hard ok?" Mary Margaret says.

"That's great Mary Margaret. We will send someone to the door of the classroom, and you can let them out," Sabine says signalling to get officers ready to go in there and get them and look at what is going on.

"NO, NO, not the door of the class, I will send them down the hall," Mary Margaret hisses again.

"How are the children supposed to get an unconscious adult down the corridor?" Sabine asks, she had hoped to get her officers close enough to the door so that she could see what was going on in the class room.

"Amm, they are going to put her in her chair and wheel her out, "Mary Margaret says having looked around the classroom for something to help.

"Ok, not sure two children would be able to do that," Sabine replies now trying to see if they can get more children out of the room.

"Ok, ok, stop badgering me. Let me think," Mary Margaret says.

"Take your time Mary Margaret," Sabine says not wanting to frazzle the already crazed woman.

"Ok, I will send more children to help. You can have four children," Mary Margaret says.

"Ok, Mary Margaret that is great. Thank you. We will be in contact again soon when we have more information about your daughter," Sabine replies.

As Sabine hangs up she prepares to send the officers in to the school to get the kids. Inside the classroom there is activity too.

"Mary Ma, I mean Mom, "Neal says "let me help put the teacher into the chair. I am the biggest and strongest in the class." Mary Margaret nods at him loving that he called her Mom. Neal moves forward and with the help of some of the students they get her into the chair. Mary Margaret picks the four that are going to go. She moves the stuff out of the way and lets them out. While she is doing that Neal moves to a window at the back of the room that is out of sight of Mary Margaret. It is behind a little screen where their teacher sometimes hides surprises for them. He manages to get the hatch open and leaves it that way. He moves back with the rest of the students before Mary Margaret notices him. She is busy fixing the barricade back around the door again. Neal looks around at the rest of the children in the classroom that is left. With four of them now gone there is 18 left in the room including him.

Back at the incident room Emma and Regina watch the screens as the students wheel out their teacher on the chair. The watch the officers move forward and they both take a deep breath. That is four of Neal's classmates safe. Regina squeezes Emma's hand. After a few minutes there is a flurry of ore information as officers move out to go interview the children that came out and to get them to the hospital with the parents. They are happy of course that the children are out safe but they both just wish they had Neal back.

After about 30 minutes Sabine re-enters the incident room and moves back to the interview room where Regina and Emma have resituated themselves. She knocks before she enters causing the two women to look up.

"Hi Ladies, I just came in to tell you that you have one smart young man on your hands there," Sabine says as she slides a piece of paper across the table to them. On the paper in Neal's handwriting is the words;

_GUN NOT LOADED. SHE HAS TWO KNIVES THOUGH. ONE IN HER PANTS AT THE FRONT. THE OTHER IS IN HER PANTS AT BACK COVERED BY HER SHIRT. NO ONE ELSE HURT. WINDOW AT BACK RIGHT OF ROOM OPEN SHE CAN'T SEE YOU AS THERE IS A SCREEN IN FRONT. DON'T GIVE HER MY BABY SISTER!_

Emma reads the note repeatedly. How proud she is of Neal right now, thinking so cleverly at such a stressful time. Emma lowers her head and Regina wraps her arms around her.

"We will have them out soon," Sabine says, "We are just looking over the plans for the building so that we can make sure we are going in the correct window."

Regina looked up and gave Sabine a small smile but turned back to comfort her wife.

"Hey," Regina says lifting Emma's chin.

"Resourceful like his sister," Regina says pressing kisses to Emma's face as she begins to cry. All she wants now is her brother and classmates out safely. The last words of the note are what she is extra proud of. Even when he is in danger, he is protecting his baby sister. Emma closes her eyes as her wife covers her face with kisses. After another while they are told that the officers are ready to move into the school.

"WHY HAVEN'T THEY GOT IN CONTACT AGAIN?" Mary Margaret screams inside the school.

"It is after lunch time. Izzy is probably asleep," Neal says trying to keep his birth mother calm.

"I suppose," Mary Margaret says. She keeps pacing back and forth.

Neal happens to notice that there is an officer behind the screen and that there is some movement outside. He moves up to try and distract Mary Margaret to allow them to get into position.

"Mary M… I mean Mom," Neal says moving up the classroom towards her.

"Why don't we decide where we are going to go when we get Izzy down here," Neal says moving her over to a map on the wall that is facing away from the back of the room.

"Oh, good thinking Neal, I am so happy you are on board with this," Mary Margaret says as she goes to look at the map with him. Meanwhile behind them officers manage to start smuggling the kids out of the classroom as Neal keep Mary Margaret busy. As they continue to look at the map and discuss different things about where they might go. They are still chatting when there is a noise in the room behind them. One of the officers had knocked over something causing Mary Margaret to turn. She screams out as she turns and sees all the children gone and three officers now standing in the room where they were. She pulls Neal in front of her and pulls out one of the knives.

"NO, NO, stay back," Mary Margaret says as she holds the knife to Neal.

"Easy Maam, we don't want anyone to get hurt," one officer says trying to calm the situation.

"WELL BACK UP NOW!" she yells at them pointing the knife at them for s second.

"Ok, ok," he says as the three officers pull back. They step back a bit. Mary Margaret is now really frazzled she doesn't know what to do. As she tries to think of what to do next the officers try to move forwards again.

"HEY, I SAID STAY BACK," she screams. They move back again. Just then other officers enter the room through the window. There are now five officers in the room. Mary Margaret is very agitated.

"Ok everyone let's just take it easy," Sabine says as she appears in the room as well from behind the room separator.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Mary Margaret yells.

"I am Sabine Quentin we spoke on the phone. Now right now all I want is for everyone in here to get out un-hurt," Sabine says calmly.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Mary Margaret yells again.

"She is outside with social services, they cannot bring her in here we need to get the area safe first," Sabine lies. She just needs to get Neal away from Mary Margaret.

"Ok, how do we do that?" Mary Margaret asks now a bit calmer to know that her daughter is here.

"Well we need to get those weapons off you for one," Sabine says pointing at the knife.

"No, no chance that is happening," Mary Margaret says.

"Ok, how do you think we can make this place safer?" Sabine asks.

"Get those guys out of here," she says indicating the five officers standing in the room.

"Ok guys, out you go. It is a bit crowded in here for everyone," Sabine says. The officers grumble but leave the room. Two officers however stay hidden behind the room divider. Sabine knows they are there.

"Ok, Mary Margaret, how about those weapons? Can they go?" Sabine asks.

Mary Margaret looks and tosses her gun that was not loaded onto the floor.

"Ok, good. Now how about that knife?" Mal questions.

"Not yet," Mary Margaret says.

"How do I know that my daughter is actually here?" Mary Margaret says.

"How about I ring the social worker and you can talk to her?" Sabine suggest. Mary Margaret nods.

"Ok, I am just going to take my phone out of my pocket and call her so you can talk to her," Sabine says as she moves her hands slowly to her pocket.

"Don't try anything funny, I will hurt him," Mary Margaret says indicating Neal. Sabine rings out a number who is her next officer in command who has been listening on the radio. As the phone rings and her next in command answers she says to Mary Margaret that she will put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Mary Margaret," the voice on the phone says.

"Who are you?" Mary Margaret says.

"I am the social worker, my name is Jasmine," she responds.

"Where is my baby?" Mary Margaret says.

"She is out here with me. Already for you to take ok?" Jasmine says.

"NO, NO, don't give her my sister," Neal yells causing Mary Margaret to look at the boy in horror.

"What do you mean? You said you wanted to come with me," Mary Margaret hisses at him.

"Mary Margaret, he is just scared, when we get out of here and everything is calmed down, he will change his mind," Sabine says trying to regain a bit of control of the situation.

"No, I won't I never wanted to go with you, and you can't give her my baby sister," he says as Mary Margaret pushes him away from her, so she is facing him now.

"She has turned you against me that dyke sister of your," Mary Margaret sneers. Sabine tries to move herself up to Mary Margaret without her noticing. She is about to jump on Mary Margaret when Mary Margaret lunges at Neal and sinks her knife into his stomach.

"Now she won't have you," Mary Margaret sneers into the young boy's face as he stumbles back. Sabine fires herself at Mary Margaret and tackles her as the tow other officers run forward to arrest her. As the take over she moves over to Neal as she moves, she calls into the radio for paramedics.

"Hi Neal," Sabine says "You are a very clever young man. You really helped us out." She says to him as she applies pressure to his wound.

"Your sister and Regina are here waiting for you," she says to him. His eyes are threatening to close.

"Neal, Neal," she calls as the young boy tries to focus on her.

"Tell Emma I am sorry, and I tried to save everyone," the young boy says as tears begin to fall.

"Hey, you will be telling her that yourself ok. I need to hold on to see her and your beautiful baby sister," Sabine says. Then there are two paramedics there to take over and she stand back hands shaking! How did she let this get so out of hand? This wasn't how it was supposed to end!

* * *

Author's note - So sorry for the delay work has been crazy. Will try and get back to regular posting


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**WARNING – Graphic scenes in this chapter**

**Chapter 13**

Paramedics swop Henry onto a stretcher and into the awaiting ambulance. Sabine stands up with this young boy's blood on her hands and clothes. She looks around and watches as her officers pull a distressed and screaming Mary Margaret out to the awaiting police car. What the hell! It all went bad so fast. She stands in the now empty classroom for a moment to compose herself. She now must go back and tell Regina and Emma that Neal is hurt. What is she even going to say?! There are other officers now in the room taking pictures for the investigation. Sabine moves out the door knowing she needs to tell the Swan Mills' what is going on.

She rushes back to the headquarters and cleans herself up a bit, but she can't get all the blood off her. She needs to just go and tell them as she needs to get them to the hospital ASAP. She heads to the meeting room where the women have been waiting. She knocks as she enters. Both women are immediately on their feet. Emma's eyes go wide as she sees the blood on Sabine's shirt.

"What happened?" Emma exclaims.

"I need to get you two to the hospital. I will explain everything that happened on the way, but I am afraid Neal got hurt, so can you follow me to the car, and I will tell you all that happened," Sabine says. Regina grabs Emma's hand and pulls her to follow Sabine. Emma has stopped functioning from the moment that the words Neal is hurt fell from Sabine's lips. They rush to a squad car that they climb into the back seat and Sabine in the front.

"Ok, so when I entered the room all other children were out except Neal. He had distracted Mary Margaret to allow the officers to get the kids out. When all the other kids were safe, we were making a move into the room when one of the officers made a noise and Mary Margaret turned and saw the empty room. She grabbed Neal and was holding him in front of her. I entered and asked the others to leave as they were making Mary Margaret nervous. We talked, I got her to drop her gun, but she wouldn't let the knife go. She asked what was taking so long with the baby. I got my partner on the phone and had her pretend to be the social worker with the baby. Then Neal kept telling me not to give his sister to her and Mary Margaret lost it. She pushed Neal away. I moved slowly towards her to try and grab her, but she struck out and stabbed Neal," Sabine said. Emma is crying and shaking her head. Regina is rubbing her back and kissing her temple, but there are tears streaming down Regina's cheeks too. The pair hold on to one another, as the car speeds towards the hospital. Once there they are rushed into the hospital.

"Hello, we are the guardians of Neal Swan, he came in on an ambulance," Regina says as she keeps on eye on her wife who is just lost at this moment.

"One moment please," the nurse says as she goes down the hall, she comes back up the hall.

"Ladies follow me," she says as she brings them to a private waiting room "a doctor will be with you in a moment."

"Listen, I understand that you are doing your job but our son came in here from an incident where he was a hostage and we have no idea how he is, so if you don't get someone in here immediately to talk to us I will make things very difficult for you!" Regina grits through her teeth at the woman. The woman looks very startled and heads out of the room. Nothing happens for a few minutes and then suddenly Emma comes to life. She stands from the chair she was sitting and storms to the door.

"Emma?" Regina calls after her and begins to follow her wife. She moves swiftly down the corridor looking into different rooms.

"Emma?" Regina calls again following her wife. Emma bursts into the room at the very end and her eyes go wide with shock as she sees Neal there and lots of blood as they are preparing to shock him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" someone in the room yells. Emma falls back onto the ground trying to back out of the room. Regina catches her.

"OUT NOW," Someone else yells. Emma can't breathe. That was him! Her brother. Who she was supposed to take car of! Lying on a hospital bed! Dying! Regina pulls Emma into a chair on the corridor.

"Emma baby look at me," Regina says as she needs to calm her wife who is on the verge of hyper ventilating and possibly having a heart attack. Emma is trying to suck in air into her lungs but all she can see is her brother's blood-soaked body. She is going to be sick! She is on her feet again and moving, with Regina trailing her calling her name. She bursts into a toilet and into the stall where she empties the content of her stomach into the bowl. Regina is behind her holding her hair back. When she is finished, she collapses back on her wife.

"Gina, what if he dies?" Emma says looking at her wife with the saddest look in her eyes. She has never seen Emma look so small and sad before. Tears are streaming from those green eyes as she looks to her wife for some reassurance. Regina kisses her and holds her there on the floor of the toilet in the hospital. As they are sitting there Sabine enters.

"They need you two out here," she says. She had watched the whole scene unfold as she had been in the waiting room as well.

The two women stand and head to the waiting room holding hands. There is a doctor standing there in scrubs.

"Hi, you are Neal's guardians?" she asks.

"Yes," Emma replies. As she tries not to see the small bit of blood on the doctor's scrubs.

"My name is Dr. Alex Becker. I was working on Neal. He received a stab wound to the abdomen and has lost a lot of blood. The knife has gotten into his liver. It is damaged I am afraid. He needs a liver transplant. We have put in an urgent request for one but now none of his tissue type are there. I am led to believe one of you is his sister?"

"Yes me," Emma says.

"Ok. Well we could test you for tissue type and see if we can take some of yours and give it to Neal," Dr Alex says, "how do you feel about that?"

"Yes, do it straight away," Emma says.

"Ok let's get to it. We will bring you to another room to get tested. Neal is stable once we have pulled your samples, we will take you to see him while we rush the results," Dr Alex says.

They move quickly to another room and get Emma's blood and tissues sampled to see if she is a match to Neal. Regina stands by Emma holding her hand every step of the way. As the doctor finishes Regina places a kiss on Emma's temple and whispers to her how proud she is of her. The doctor then brings them to Neal's room. He is unconscious lying on the bed connected to many machines. Emma stops in the door when she lays eyes on her brother. She plants a hand across her mouth to keep in the sob that was threatening to escape. Tears fall down her cheeks as they do on Regina's cheeks beside her. Regina squeezes Emma's hand and pulls her towards the bed.

"Come on my love," she gently says as they move over to Neal's bedside.

"Oh Neal," Emma says as she reaches the bed and places one hand on Neal's.

"I am so sorry," Emma says, "I should've protected you."

"You didn't do anything Emma. This isn't your fault," Regina says as she wraps a hand around her despairing wife. Emma lays a head on Regina's shoulder as she keeps a hold of Neal's hand.

"You have to fight Neal. You are a huge part of our family. We are not the same without you," Regina says to the young boy. Emma tears stay flowing as she listens to the beautiful words from her wife. They sit for a while as they anxiously wait for the results to come back. Within 45 minutes the doctor is re-entering the room.

"Emma, you are a match to your brother," the doctor says. Emma stands and looks to Regina who just nods.

"Ok Doc let's do this," Emma says as she begins to remove her jacket.

"Ok we need to get you sorted in your own room and have someone in to explain the procedure to you," Doctor Alex says.

"I will call Ingrid let her know what is going on," Regina says.

"Thanks babe," Emma says as she moves over to kiss her wife. Many unspoken words being passed between the couple within the kiss.

"Ingrid," Regina says into her phone.

"Regina dear thank god; you are on speaker. We heard someone had gotten injured. A student," Ingrid says into the phone.

"Yes. It is Neal. We are at the hospital. He was stabbed, he isn't in great shape. He needs a liver transplant," Regina says.

"Oh my god," Ingrid cries out. Cora tries to console the woman as best she can.

"Regina dear, what is happening now?" Cora asks.

"Well, Emma is a match to him, so she is going to donate part of her liver. The liver can regenerate so she can grow hers back and Neal can grow what Emma gives him," Regina says. The words of what she is saying are now finally hitting her and the tears again fall down her cheeks as she thinks of her incredibly brave wife who is doing this to save her brother.

"Regina darling, do you need someone with you?" Cora asks.

"I don't know," Regina whispers as she thinks about her wife going into a serious operation in a short time.

"Ok, Ingrid and I are on our way. We will call Eugenie to come and help Henry out with the kids," Cora says as she moves to get her phone to make that call. She knows by Regina's voice that she needs someone, and Ingrid is in no condition to drive herself over to the hospital. Cora makes the necessary arrangements and after kissing Henry Snr goodbye she heads out the door. She rushes herself and Ingrid to the hospital to be there for their daughters as soon as they can.

* * *

Author's Note - Hi all I am very sorry for the delay in both my stories. I haven't forgotten and I will finish them. I have just been having a hard time lately and didn't feel much like writing. I promise I will finish this and my other story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 14**

Ticking! Endless ticking is all that Regina can hear from that awful clock on the wall. She stares at it wishing she could explode it with her eyes. Tick, tick, tick, tick, every tick is an ache in her heart. Waiting for word on her family members. Hoping that everything is going to be ok. Her mother and Ingrid had arrived about 2 hours ago. It was nice to have someone sitting here with her and the clock, ticking! She gets up from her chair. Her mother's eyes carefully watching her. Regina hadn't said much since they arrived. Apart from giving them a run down of what had been going on and reassuring Regina that the babies were ok there wasn't much else that was said. Regina keeps walking over and back the room. When were they going to hear something? Anything. Even just it is all going ok and we think it will be another while, but this silence was killing Regina slowly. She was fighting hard against the dark thoughts in her head of neither of them nor one of them not making it back to her. Her wonderful family would be torn asunder. How would she cope? There would always be someone missing. A spot that could never be filled.

Another hour ticks agonizingly by. Regina has taken her seat again. She is sitting forward with her head in her hands. Rubbing her head. The thinking had taking over about half an hour ago. Up until then she had managed to stave off the bad thoughts of someone not surviving. Now she was sitting here wondering how she would survive without Emma. How would she raise those babies without her partner and best friend beside her? How would she tell them about their mother and big brother that they lost before they even knew them? Tears have started to flow down her cheeks before she even realized what is happening to her. She gasps as she thinks of never waking up beside Emma again. Cora is on her feet and moving towards her daughter. She hadn't realized Regina was crying as her hair had been hiding her face.

"Regina sweetheart," Cora says kneeling in front of her daughter. She lifts Regina's face to now see the tears falling down her cheeks. Ingrid moves over and sits on the arm of Regina's chair and begins rubbing soothing patterns on Regina's back. Cora rubs the tears away from Regina's cheek.

"When Emma first came to me, she was very hard to get to know. She would shut herself in her room as soon as she got home from school. She was afraid to love. Wouldn't let anyone in. When she finally realised that I was never going to send her back she finally let me in. With you watching her fall in love with you was amazing. I was so proud of her. Proud to see her letting you in and watching her grow even more. She loves you with her entire being with everything she has. If you think for one second that she is in there on that table not fighting to come back to you then you are mistaken. She would fight through the ends of the earth for you Regina. You and this beautiful family that you have created with her. As for Neal, well they are cut from the same cloth. So, you keep it in your heart that they are fighting for you, both of them," Ingrid finishes as she presses a kiss to Regina's head. As the two older women continue to soothe Regina the door of the room opens.

"Mrs. Swan Mills," a different nurse call to her. Regina's head shoots up as soon as she hears the voice.

"I just came to tell you that the surgeries are going well. They have extracted part of your wife's liver and they are just suturing her up. Your son is ready for the transplant so that they are beginning that now. It maybe a few more hours for him. Your wife may be out in the next hour or so," the nurse finishes. Regina squeezes both Ingrid and Cora's hands which she had grabbed at some point.

"Thank you," Regina says in a shaky breath. She knows they are not out of the woods yet, but she will take that little piece of information that she has right now and hold onto it with all she has. Emma is fighting, just like Ingrid said. Fighting for her so the least Regina could do is hold onto the hope that everything will work out ok. Everyone will come out healthy. Cora heads to the canteen to pick up something for Regina to eat. She hasn't eaten in a long time, so she needs something. The ticking seems to have lessened now since the nurse has been in. Another hour later the nurse returns to tell Regina that Emma is out and is in recovery and that Regina will be able to see her in about 30 minutes. Neal still has another while to go. Regina relaxed some more and now she was again watching the clock, but for a different reason. Now she was counting the minutes until she was back with her Emma. Her wife, her best friend, her soul mate.

A short time later the nurse reappeared to take Regina to see Emma. When Regina enters the room, her breath is taken from her as she sees the love of her life connected to machines monitoring everything that is going on in her body right now. She moves towards the bed and looks down at her love. She brushes some hair back off her forehead and places a delicate kiss on Emma's forehead.

"I love you," Regina whispers as a couple of tears fall down her cheeks. She takes Emma's hand and gives it a squeeze. She interlocks their fingers like she knows Emma likes and takes a seat on the chair beside Emma's bed.

"Neal is almost finished in his surgery. You are his saviour my love. I am so proud of you and what you have done for our family," Regina says as she plays with Emma's hand.

Regina notices the time less in here. Next thing she knows someone is rubbing her head. She opens her eyes to realise she laid her head down. She startles a bit but then realises the person who was rubbing her head was Emma. Those green eyes are peering at her and that adorable small smile Regina loves so much is on her lips.

"Hi," Emma whispers.

"Emma," Regina responds as tears fill her eyes. Emma cups Regina's cheeks as Regina leans into the gesture. Emma rubs away her tears.

"Come here," Emma whispers and Regina moves up the bed towards her wife more. Emma pulls her in for a kiss. A kiss that is full of emotions that neither one of them can handle right now. Regina rest her forehead on Emma's.

"I'm here, I'm ok," Emma says knowing where her wife's thinking has been without Regina saying anything.

"If you died, I would've killed you," Regina says which gets a laugh from both women.

"No doubt you would have," Emma says with a smile.

"You are so beautiful Regina. I want to thank you for being by my side through all of this with my messed-up family. You would've had every right to take Henry and go running in the other direction. I love you so much Regina. For once in my life Ruby got something right introducing me to you," Emma says with a small smile.

"Run in the other direction? To do something like that I would've had to tear out my own heart. Emma my family begins with you. You were the first person in my family. You and then Neal. I love you and I love all of them but without you it means nothing. When I took my vows, I meant them," Regina says kissing Emma's hand that is interlocked with her own.

Just then there is a knock on the door and the doctor enters.

"Good evening ladies. Emma glad to see you are awake," the doctor says as she checks Emma's chart "I just came in to tell you that Neal is now out too. Everything went well. Can I just say that what you did for him is truly amazing?" Emma blushes slightly. Regina squeezes Emma's hand and smiles at the doctor.

"When can we see him?" Regina asks.

"You can see him soon. Emma you cannot get out f bed yet," the doctor says.

"We are trying to arrange a room where the two of you can be together," the doctor finished "if you need anything just press the button. For now, I will leave you two alone."

The doctor leaves, leaving the pair alone again.

"I'd better go get Ingrid to let her see you," Regina says going to stand.

"Wait," Emma says pulling her wife to her and sealing their lips together. The kiss is searing even considering the condition Emma is in. Tongues battle for dominance. Little nips at the other lips are shared.

"Wow," Regina says when Emma finally pulls back from the kiss. A nurse comes in the door quickly. She blushes when she sees the two women close to one another.

"Sorry your heart monitor was going up I thought something was wrong," she says as she backs out of the room sheepishly. Emma and Regina share a laugh as Regina places her forehead on Emma's.

"Nice to know I still have that affect on you," Regina says with a smirk

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Emma responds with a smirk of her own.

Emma pecks Regina's lips once more.

"Mine," she says.

"Always," Regina response as she moves to leave the room to get Ingrid. She enters the waiting room that she had been in earlier to find her mother in law and mother. Both women look up as she enters.

"She is awake," Regina says looking to Ingrid "she wants to see you." Ingrid nods in relief. She stands and hugs Regina.

"Come I will bring ye to her room," Regina says as Cora stands as well.

"It's ok sweetheart, give Ingrid sometime with Emma I will call you father and update him then I will come after you," Cora says rubbing her daughter's arm in comfort. Regina nods and hugs her mother.

* * *

Author's notes - Hi all I am really sorry for the delay. I have had a lot going on. I promise I will finish this story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 15**

Emma was recovering well. Neal however was having a hard time. He got an infection. The doctors reckoned it came from the dirty blade he had been stabbed with. He had woken and both Regina and Emma had spoken to him, but he was in the ICU, so they were only in and out to him as he was constantly falling back to sleep as his body tried to fight this infection.

Emma was in her room getting ready to be discharged after spending a week in the hospital. She was currently holding Henry and chatting to him as Regina was feeding Izzy. Henry was smiling at Emma. Regina watched her wife and son. They were a joy to watch. She loved watching Emma with their children. Not that they had much of a chance to be a family with everything. The police had been around a few days before and said Mary Margaret was in jail for attempted murder now, but she will be moved to a mental facility in the coming days. She was in a catatonic state and not answering anyone. With her deteriorating health there was little chance she would make it to trial anyways.

"And I love you so much, I hope you know that," Emma says to Henry as she bops his little nose with her finger.

"Well hello there, Swan-Mills family," Dr. Alex says as she takes in the scene of these two women and those beautiful babies. Dr. Alex tries to stay at arm's length from her patients personally, but this family had gotten under her skin a bit. Emma and Regina were a beautiful couple. You could almost feel the love radiating off them. What Emma had done for her brother was even more special and then a few days ago Regina arrived with these two babies. Regina had told Alex the story of how they had two babies and Alex could not help but admire the couple more. Taking in Emma's two siblings to care for them. She admired Regina for that.

"Hey Doc," Emma says with a smile.

"Looking good for getting me out of her today," Emma says with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, your results yesterday came back good. We are happy with them so yes I am here to discharge you," Dr. Alex said.

Regina breaths a sigh of relief. She was so happy Emma was coming home. All they needed now was for Neal to keep getting better and then hopefully they would get some peace and have time to settle into their family life.

"So, Emma, these are your medications. Instructions on the bottle for what you are to take. I popped some leaflets in there about nutrition for helping your liver. I will need to see you back here in 2 weeks for a check-up," Dr. Alex lists off as she continues to look at Emma's charts from this morning and yesterday evening.

"Also please take it easy. I know you have to new-borns to be looking after but you need to heal, or you will be back here," Dr. Alex says looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry, I will make sure she does," Regina says from beside the bed. Emma smirks knowing full well she won't get around Regina that easily.

"Ok, normally I enjoy saying goodbye to patients, but I am going to miss you guys," Alex says.

"Awh thanks Doc, we will miss you too," Emma says with a smile.

"How was Neal this morning?" Regina asks both Emma and Alex.

"He looked better. He had a bit more colour in his cheeks," Emma says.

"He is doing better. We are finally winning against the infection," Alex finishes. Just then her pager goes off.

"Well I got to go," Alex says, "please look after yourself Emma."

"I will," Emma says as Alex takes her leave.

"Ok, let's get me outta here," Emma says as she begins to stand from the bed. Just then a knock comes on the door and Ingrid and Cora enter.

"Hello there," Ingrid says with a smile loving seeing her daughter now getting up from the bed.

"All good for departure," Emma says as she gives her mother and mother in law a kiss each on the cheek.

"That's great," Cora says.

"We were just up to Neal, he is looking better," Ingrid says.

"Ya, I was with him this morning for a while," Emma says. She feels guilty leaving without her brother, but she is dying to be out of here. She wants to be at home with her family, but her brother is part of that.

"Hey," Regina says as she moves over to her wife sensing her feelings. Regina rubs some hair back off Emma's face.

"He will be ok, you are getting home will help you recover better my love," Regina says as she places a tender kiss on her wife's lips.

Ingrid and Cora smile at the pair as they strap both babies into their car seats.

"We have these two, Regina darling, you get your wife," Cora says with a smile as herself and Ingrid depart to the car.

"They have been so amazing," Regina says smiling as they leave with the babies.

"We will find a way to thank them. I am glad you didn't have to go through this alone," Emma says as she interlocks her fingers with Regina.

"We have created quiet the family," Regina says as she places a delicate kiss on Emma's wedding ring.

"We sure have, and I would be lost without my queen. There is no one on this earth I would rather create this with," Emma says with a smile as a stray tear falls down her cheek.

"I love you Emma Swan Mills," Regina says as she wipes the tear off her wife's cheek and kisses her gently.

"I love you Regina Swan Mills," Emma replies after they have parted.

"Time to get you home," Regina says as she helps Emma to stand from the bed. An orderly comes in the door with a wheelchair.

"Nu uh, not happening," Emma says as she shakes her head and looks at Regina. Regina flicks her eyebrow up at her wife and Emma huffs and sits down.

"I can push her," Regina says to the orderly. Having gotten Emma into the chair, the least she wanted to do was be the one pushing Emma. She knows her wife's pride would be dented but at least having Regina push her will make her feel a bit better. Emma hates this. She is fully capable of walking to the car, but she knows better than to argue with Regina.

As they get to the car, Cora and Ingrid have the kids strapped into Cora's SUV.

"We will take these two to ours for a while to allow you two to settle in," Cora says.

"I will stay and help Cora with the babies," Ingrid says as she presses a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"Thanks guys," Emma says.

"Thank you, young man," Regina says as she gives the wheelchair back to the young orderly who had followed them out to the car.

"You ok sweetheart?" Regina says as she checks on Emma now sitting in the front of her car.

"Yep," Emma says with a smile. Regina moves to close the door.

"Wait," Emma calls, Regina swings around thinking she has hurt her wife in some way.

"Emma are you ok?" Regina says bending down to survey her wife. Emma pulls Regina to her and seals their lips together.

"Much better," Emma says as she looks into her wife's eyes that have now turned nearly back.

"I see the operation has done nothing to affect your libido," Regina says with a laugh.

"Aren't you glad," Emma says with a smirk as she bites her lip.

"I sure am…. but we won't be doing anything until you are healed," Regina says causing Emma to pout. Regina laughs at her wife's antics.

"Let's go home," Regina says as she stands up and closes the passenger door on the car.

Later that evening the pair are snuggled on the couch together when Regina's phone begins to ring. She answers it quickly as Emma is asleep and gently slides herself from where Emma was snuggled up to her.

"Hey Mom," Regina says as she moved into the kitchen.

"Hi darling. How is Emma?" Cora asks.

"She is ok. Tired. I don't think she was expecting to be this tired. She is napping on the couch right now," Regina responds.

"Just as I thought. We will keep the babies for you two for a couple of days at night just to let Emma recover a bit more," Cora says.

"No Mom I can't ask you to do that," Regina protests though in the back of her mind she is worrying as to how she can take care of two small babies and a wife who isn't very mobile at the moment.

"You didn't ask. I am offering. We will bring them over during the day to see you two and then we can take them back here at night," Cora says.

"Thanks Mom. I don't know what I would have done without you three through this," Regina says.

"Regina darling, we are a family. You two do not have to go through this alone," Cora says knowing how independent both her daughter and her daughter in law can be.

"Thanks Mom. I will talk to you in the morning," Regina says.

"Your welcome dear, and if you need anything during the night please do call," Cora says. Regina leaves down the phone and heads to the fridge to find something to make something for their dinner. Finding nothing she decides to order some food in. She hasn't had a chance to go grocery shopping so there isn't enough to make a good meal for Emma. As she waits for the food to come, she stands at the door of the living room watching her amazing wife sleep. Happy that she is home and hoping that they can start to put everything behind them and finally start living their life as this beautiful family they have made.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 16**

**One month later **

"Good morning little munchkins," Emma says as she moves over to the side by side cribs of Izzy and Henry. Both babies smile up at her.

Emma picks up Izzy as Regina enters the room.

"Good morning little ones," Regina says giving Izzy a kiss as she passed by and moved to get Henry.

Side by side they got their children dressed. Regina thought how wonderful this was as just yesterday they had signed adoption papers for Izzy, so they were officially her mommies. They continued their morning routine and headed down for breakfast.

"Mom will be in soon to mind these two while we go and get Neal from the hospital. He is so happy to be coming home," Emma says to Regina.

"I am so happy he is coming home too. Finally, our family will be together," Regina responds as she prepares the babies bottles. They fed the babies first and are just settling into their own eggs when Ingrid walks in the back door of the house.

"Morning ladies," Ingrid says with a beaming smile as she moves towards the babies.

"Well look at you two all dressed and ready for the day," Ingrid says playing with both babies. She gets smiles from both.

"Setting off soon?" Ingrid turns to the two ladies as she moves for coffee from the pot that has brewed.

"Yep as soon as we have eaten. We promised him we would be there early for him," Regina responds as Emma's mouth was full of eggs.

"Great. Be nice to have everyone here," Ingrid says.

"Yes, finally and hopefully some peace," Emma says.

They head to the hospital to collect Neal. He is beaming as they enter the room. Dr. Alex in there getting ready to sign him out to them.

"Morning ladies," Alex says. She had been moved onto Neal's case when he was released from ICU which meant she was back with this wonderful family. Neal was so excited to be going home. He had to be in for weekly check ups for the next month, but he didn't care he was going home.

"All good to go bud?" Emma asks as she finished putting his belongings in his bag.

"Oh yes, no offence Alex," he says with a cheeky grin. He had found a friend in his doctor and often spoke to her about everything that had gone on. He had felt really good after talking to her. She was glad she had been there for the young boy.

Alex laughed at his joke.

"None taken Neal, though I will miss seeing you, I am very glad that you are going home," Alex says to him.

As they finish out all the paperwork and Alex explain his medication and his rest requirements. Alex turned to Neal.

"See you next week," she says as she gives him a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Regina, but she shook it off. Alex had explained to them that he had opened to her. Both herself and Emma were fine with it if he was talking to someone about things. Someone he was comfortable with. He wouldn't go to see a psychiatrist for them so if he was happy to confide in Alex than so be it. She told them that if anything serious came up in their chats, she would tell them but other than that she was keeping what he said confidential. One last hug and he was on his way. Emma guided the wheelchair down to the car and off they set home.

Emma brought his bag in to the house while Regina helped Neal walk. He was still a little weak from spending so long in bed, but he had a few sessions with the physiotherapist and was improving quickly. She placed him on the couch.

"I am just going to unpack your bag Neal and get these clothes in the wash," Emma says.

"NO!" he shouts slightly. Emma and Regina both quirk on eyebrow at his response.

"I meant no it's ok I can do it," he says as he gets to his feet.

"Neal you are supposed to be resting," Regina says wondering what caused such a reaction in the boy.

"Please," he says, "I have had so many people doing things for me I would like to start getting back to normal."

They both nod but once he is out of the room, they share a concerned look.

"What was that about?" Ingrid says from the doorway. She had come down from the kitchen where she had been preparing lunch for everyone to say hello to Neal when she saw what happened.

"No idea," Emma says "I will try talk to him later. He normally doesn't keep these things in for too long."

"How were the little ones?" Regina asks as the three head into the kitchen.

"They were as good as gold," Ingrid says "I made some sandwiches for ye. I presumed Emma would be hungry." Ingrid and Regina laugh at the blonde's expenses.

"Hey, I am not always hungry," Emma says with a huff.

"That is true darling, you are only hungry when you are not eating," Regina says causing the blondes pout to grow.

Regina laughs and goes to her wife placing her arms around her and giving her a peck. Emma continues to pout as Ingrid smiles at their interactions. She always finds the pair of them cute. Emma continues to pout at Regina.

"How about I make you apple pie for later?" Regina says as Emma finally breaks and smiles at her wife.

"Deal," Emma says as she sits at the table.

Neal joins them shortly after and the boy seems very quiet despite his urgency to get home from the hospital.

Soon after he is asleep on the couch with one of his comic books open on his stomach. Regina comes in and takes the comic and places a blanket over the sleeping boy. She rubs some hair off his forehead and places a kiss there. Neal mumbles in his sleep as he turns over slightly.

Emma comes down the stairs with Henry in her arms.

"Hello, my little prince," Regina says as she kisses his nose causing him to giggle.

"Izzy still sleeping?" Regina asks.

"Yep. Sleeps like me," Emma says with a smile.

Regina laughs at her wife as they head into the kitchen.

"How is Neal?" Emma asks.

"He is asleep," Regina responds, "What do you think that was about earlier?"

"No idea. He has been through so much. His mother stabbed him. How do you deal with that?" Emma says as she gets a bottle ready for Henry.

"Should we try getting him to see a psychiatrist?" Regina asks.

"I don't know. He was pretty adamant he didn't want to, and I think the last thing we should do is try to force him," Emma says as she sits down and gives Henry his bottle.

"I know. I just hate to see him hurting like he is. I mean I would be crushed if my parents ever tried to hurt me," Regina says.

"I know. I find it hard to believe that she did it to. That is her own flesh and blood. I could never imagine wanting to hurt any child let alone my own child," Emma says as her tearful eyes look down at her son in her arms. Regina moves over behind Emma and wraps her arms around them both.

"We are all going to get through this, and we will be a strong family together after it all. All of us together," Regina says as she places a kiss to Emma's cheek.

Unknown to either women Neal had listened in to their conversation and left the door quietly with a small smile on his face and headed back to the couch.

Later that night after Regina and Emma had put the babies down for the night and were settling on the couch for their nightly chat. They had started this process early on after Emma and Neal had moved in. They would get a glass of red wine each and just sit and chat with each other. No tv or phones just the two of them spending time together.

They had been sitting there for a little over 30 minutes when they heard Neal's footsteps coming down the stairs. He had headed to bed an hour before.

"Hey bud," Emma says as he appears at the living room door.

"Are you ok?" Regina asks with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Yes. Can I speak with the two of you?" Neal says cautiously. He is very nervous right now.

Both women sit up a little straighter as the young boy moves into the room.

He sits on the other couch across from them.

"Neal is everything ok? You are kind of worrying me right now?" Emma says as she interlocks her fingers with Regina's. It has always been her source of comfort.

"Yes. Well I hope it will. I overheard what you guys were saying earlier. Sorry I wasn't trying to listen, but I was going to the kitchen for a drink. I heard you say Regina that you want us all to move together as a family," Neal says.

"Yes, Neal and I meant it. It is what we both want," Regina says looking to Emma and squeezing her hand. Neither of them sure where this is going.

Neal removes an envelope he had behind his back that neither of them had noticed.

"Alex helped me get these," Neal says opening the envelope.

"I have thought about this a lot. This is what I want more than anything," Neal says handing papers to the two bewildered women.

Emma takes the papers and begins to read, Regina gasps as she catches on to what he is asking.

"A parent is someone who cares and looks after a child. Someone who makes sacrifices for the child and nurtures them. Someone who loves them unconditionally," Neal says as tears begin to fall.

"My mother put a knife into my stomach and nearly killed me. She was never my parent. My parents are on this couch here. Emma you have sacrificed so much for me. Putting your life on hold for me. And Regine ever since you have come into our life you have treated me as a parent would. I even like when you give out to me," he laughs out through his tears "because it means you care about me."

He takes a chance looking at the two women as he had spent most of the time looking at his interlocked hands on his lap.

"I want you guys to be my parents. You are in every way, but I want to make it official. I want to call you Moms like Henry and Izzy will," Neal says.

"I want to be there big brother, and I want more than anything to be your son," he finishes.

Both women just keep looking at him. Amazed at this young man in front of them.

They both move over to him and engulf him in their arms. They stay in the embrace for a long time. Allowing tears to fall and whispering words or reassurance to each other. When they break apart the two women sit on the coffee table in front of Neal. Regina rubs some of his tears away. While Emma reaches back and takes the forms into her hands.

"This is what you want? You want us to adopt you?" Emma says looking at her brother.

"Yes. I have been your son in everyway Emma but that piece of paper. I want that. I want that security that no matter what happens you are my family. You are my mother. You gave me more in this life than any other. You are my mom," Neal says trying hard not to start crying all over again.

Emma pulls her brother into another hug. Regina rubs on the boys back to comfort him as she takes her wife's hand in her other hand.

Neal pulls back and looks at Regina.

"I want you to be my other mom. This isn't just for Emma. You have given me everything I could have asked for since you came into our lives. You are my other mother and I want to call both of you that from now on. I know it probably seems crazy, but I want to feel what you talked to Emma about earlier. About us being together. Sometimes because I am just Emma's brother I feel like an outsider. I spoke to Dr. Alex about this a lot. She kept telling me how you spoke about me Regina. How worried you were about me. She told me that she has watched parents worry about their children and that is what she saw with you. When Mary Margaret had me in the classroom all I wanted was to get back to you two, because you make me feel safe. I want that safe to be permanent and legal so that she can't take me ever again," Neal said.

Regina had tears cascading down her cheeks again at all he said.

"Come here son," she says as she pulls the boy into a hug which Emma joins too. When they break apart, they laugh slightly at all the tears.

"I guess we should get these signed then," Emma says. Neal pulls a pen out of somewhere causing both women to laugh.

That night Neal slept with his adoption papers under his pillow and for the first time in his life he felt he was truly part of a family. He felt loved and safe. As he slept with a smile on his face and before she went to bed Regina snuck into his room and fixed the blankets around him.

"Goodnight son," she whispered beside his ear as she kissed his temple and never had a phrase coming from her mouth felt to true.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 17**

**1 month later **

"Neal are you up and ready for school?" Emma calls. It was Neal's first day back since the attack and she was nervous for him.

"Ok coming," he replies.

Emma moves into the kitchen and is drumming her fingers on the counter as she waits for the coffee to brew. Regina waltzes in and moves over behind Emma. She places her hand on Emma's and interlocks their fingers.

"He will be fine my love. He is ready," Regina says pressing a kiss behind her ear.

"Are you two being grosse?" Neal says as he has his hands covering his eyes.

"No. Sit you need a good breakfast," Regina says as she places oatmeal in front of him. He smiles at her and she returns it giving him a wink.

"You want me to drop you off?" Emma asks.

"No thanks. Gramma Ingrid said she would as she has errands to run," Neal said and just as he finished there is a knock on the back door and Ingrid walks in.

"Morning Swan Mills family," Ingrid says as she kisses Regina and then Emma on the cheek and sits beside Neal.

"All ready for first day back?" Ingrid asks.

"Yep," he says with a smile. He is a bit nervous, but he is hoping everything will go ok. His friend Violet had visited him a few times and she had said no one blames him for what happened but its easy to say that instead of doing it.

Ingrid gives him a smile and pats him on the back.

"I am going to have a coffee and then we can go," she says as she moves to get a cup for herself.

Just then a cry comes from the baby monitor.

"Her majesty is awake," Emma says as she moves to head upstairs to grab Izzy.

"Good morning my love," Emma says. She scoops the little girl up and moves to change her nappy. Once that is done, she heads back down the stairs.

"Good morning Izzy," Neal says and gets a big smile from her. He was heading to brush his teeth and get his bag ready. Emma worries her lips watching him go as Regina again comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her.

"He will be fine my love," Regina says as she takes Izzy from her.

"Well little one, I suppose you are hungry, I wonder where you get that from," Regina says with a laugh as she places Izzy in her highchair and prepares some baby oatmeal for her.

Emma follows her wife into the kitchen with a little smirk on her lips.

"I heard that," Emma says.

"You were supposed to," Regina sing songs at her.

"Ok Gramma I am ready," Neal says as he comes back into the kitchen.

"Great," Ingrid says as she stands and places her cup at the sink.

"Ok Neal, have a great day and we will see you later. If you need to come home just gets them to call us and we will come get you," Regina says as she gives him a hug.

"Thanks Mom," he says as he hugs her tight.

Emma moves over to him with tears in her eyes. She can't speak so she just gives him a hug.

"Love you ma," he says as they pull away. He happily heads off to school. Once he has gone Emma's tears start to fall. Regina moves in front of her wife and wipes away her tears.

"He will be ok Emma, he is ready," Regina says as she kisses her wife. Their little moment is interrupted by Henry crying from upstairs.

"I'll get him," Regina says as she pecks Emma's lips once more. Emma heads to Izzy to start giving her breakfast.

"Morning there, big guy," Emma says when Regina brings him into the kitchen. Regina prepares his breakfast too and she starts to feed him.

"What time is your meeting with your publisher today?" Regina asks Emma.

"Oh, she cancelled it until tomorrow. I was just going to start the new book since I finished that one eventually. Well after I get these two to day care," Emma says.

"Oh, that's great," Regina says.

"You are due on set at 10am?" Emma asks.

"Mmhm," Regina responds as she heads to the kitchen to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I can drop of the kids if you want to get started seen as you don't need to leave the house now," Regina suggest.

"That would be great babe thanks," Emma says as she presses a kiss to her wife's cheek.

They get the babies dressed and into Regina's car.

"I will see you later babe," Emma says as she gives Regina a kiss goodbye. Regina doesn't let up on the kiss and is really making it passionate.

"Wow," Emma says as she pulls back and sees the desire in Regina's eyes. She loves the way she still reacts to Regina touches so easily.

"See you soon," Regina says as she bits her lip and pinches Emma's ass.

Emma stands there as her brain is short circuiting at her wife's goodbye. Regina laughs as she closes the door of the car. Emma eventually shakes herself out of the haze she was in and heads into the office for work.

Emma has been working on plot line for her third book having finished her second one about a month ago. It was being looked at by her publisher and editors at the minute before being printed but everyone was very happy with how it was. She is so engrossed in her work she doesn't hear her wife return home until she speaks.

"Why someone is working hard they might deserve a break," Regina says in her most sultry tone as she leans against the door of the office in the new underwear, she had picked up to surprise Emma.

Emma jumps at the sound of her wife's voice and is about to scold her when she sees her wife and her jaw hits the floor.

"Holy hell Regina that has to be illegal to look that hot," Emma says as she moves around the desk. Regina moves quickly and pins Emma against the desk with a searing kiss.

"I need you Em-ma," Regina whispers into Emma's ear as she licks a line down Emma's neck.

"Fuck me," Emma says.

"No dear that is what I want you to do to me," Regina says as she starts walking away from Emma towards the couch in the office.

"Right here, right now," Regina says as she lays herself along the couch. Emma strips off the shirt she was wearing and undoes her skinny jeans. Lucky for her she wasn't wearing shoes. She gets to the couch and runs her hands along Regina's sides.

"Slow later Em-ma fuck me now," Regina demands as she grabs Emma's wrist and places it between her legs. Emma moans at the heat she feels and immediately slides Regina's underwear to the side. She teases her clit as she kisses her. Emma slides her fingers down along Regina's pussy.

"Don't tease, inside please baby," Regina begs. This was something that Emma could never stand up to. Regina begging. Emma slides a finger into Regina's wanting pussy. She is so wet the finger glides in easily. She adds a second causing a delicious moan from Regina.

"Yes baby," Regina says loving what Emma is doing right now.

"Faster," Regina pants as she bucks her hips to meet Emma's rhythm.

Regina is moving her hips faster and faster to keep pace with Emma. Emma feels Regina tightening around her fingers. Emma's eyes are blown wide looking at her wife right now enjoying what she was doing to her.

"Oh, Emma I am coming," Regina screams. Emma smiles as she pinches Regina's clit which sends the brunette crashing into her orgasm. Emma loves when Regina comes wildly like this. It is something Emma always achieves but it always turns Emma on every time seeing it.

"Amazing," Regina says through hooded eyes.

"Upstairs, I need more," Regina demands as she wraps her hands around Emma's neck. Emma stands and Regina wraps her legs around Emma's waist. Emma groans at the heat of Regina's pussy now against her toned stomach.

"I've missed this," Emma says as she lazily draws patterns on Regina's back after a couple of hours of sharing orgasms. Regina has a satisfied smile on her face right now. She opens her eyes.

"I know, but life threw us some curve balls, and we are still here, and you are still able to make me come so hard," Regina says as she supports her head with her hand and peers over at her wife.

"I promise we won't go two months without doing that again," Emma says with a few tears, "I didn't realise how much I missed this between us until I saw you at the door of the office."

"Emma this was no one's fault. We had babies and the whole attack thing. Then your recovery and Neal's recovery. Now we are through all that you can make up for all those orgasms we missed out on. You made a good start today, but I think you have some more left in you, maybe shower ones," Regina says as she stands from the bed and saunters into the bathroom laughing in joy as Emma catches her from behind and drags her into the shower.

"I love you Regina Swan Mills," Emma says as the water cascades over the two of them and Emma slides her fingers between Regina's legs again.

"I love you Emma Swan Mills, now lets got for our record, just the three to go before we have to get the kids," Regina says with a wink knowing well she will be coming before long with the way Emma is touching her and her wife's incredible stamina.

* * *

Author's note - And that is it for these two ladies. I have enjoyed writing it and i hope you have enjoyed reading it. Apologies for taking so long to finish it.


End file.
